La Distorsion Detras de la Realidad - Parte II
by TurkoJAR
Summary: Wave dedicó los siguientes tres meses luego de su anterior aventura a la búsqueda de ese tal Dr. Finitevus siguiendo la pista de Krajil. Sin embargo para cuando dio con su paradero descubrió que no es alguien que esté dispuesto a cooperar sin recibir algo a cambio, lo que por supuesto terminará complicando las cosas más de lo planeado...
1. Finitevus

Capítulo 1 - Finitevus

Ya había pasado un día completo encerrada en la claustrofóbica habitación sin puertas ni ventanas. Harta de golpear las paredes y gritar, una golondrina de color violeta había acabado exhausta en el suelo a las pocas horas de comenzado su cautiverio. Wave había pasado las siguientes horas sentada con sus pertenencias sumida en la oscuridad, tratando de analizar los eventos que la llevaron allí. Dos semanas atrás estaba en Crook Hideaway, buscando información relacionada con la pista de Krajil sobre el _**Receptor de frecuencias de bajo espectro**_. Más puntualmente estaba inquiriendo sobre el tal Dr. Finitevus, y para su suerte consiguió una pista muy buena. Un par de zarigüeyas llamados Drag y Crawl fueron quienes le contaron que el equidna en cuestión había estado allí un mes atrás acompañado por un erizo verde muy problemático. Este erizo bebió de más una noche y acabó hablando de un templo abandonado que planeaban usar como base antes de vomitar sobre la barra en el bar de Cici y terminar dormido sobre su propia porquería.

Tardó un par de semanas en encontrar el lugar, pero al entrar no alcanzó a pasar de la primera habitación cuando repentinamente un extraño anillo se abrió bajo sus pies haciéndola caer por él hasta su actual prisión. No había probado bocado desde entonces, el agua que solía cargar con ella ya había mermado peligrosamente y definitivamente no quería entrar en detalles con respecto a la falta de un baño cercano. Estaba conteniendo el pánico mejor de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo su suerte iba a cambiar drásticamente. Mientras la chica estaba sentada con su espalda contra la pared un halo de luz se comenzó a dibujar en el cielo raso. Al principio emitió una luz muy débil que gracias a la impenetrable oscuridad que atravesaba dio la apariencia de iluminar todo el lugar. Luego, repentinamente se ensanchó hasta tomar la forma de un anillo dorado gigante en cuyo centro se revolvían miles de luces en un baile caótico pero siguiendo un patrón simultáneamente. La figura bañó con una luz intensa cada esquina cegando a la golondrina durante unos momentos. Para cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo pudo divisar frente a ella, justo debajo del anillo, a un equidna blanco de ojos amarillos y esclerótica negra. Iba ataviado con una capa negra, unos extraños cintos y collares y llevaba las manos vendadas, lo que le daba un aspecto muy siniestro. La expresión del individuó era de aburrimiento con un dejo de curiosidad, y no dejaba de escrutar a la golondrina que tenía frente a él. Casi sin pensarlo y en un arrebato de ira Wave se le fue encima intentando noquearlo de un puñetazo, pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros del equidna, otro de esos anillos extraños apareció y la golondrina lo atravesó apareciendo del otro lado de su interlocutor como si nunca hubiera estado él al medio.

— ¿Qué diablos…? — se preguntó con asombro volteando para quedar otra vez frente a frente con el tipo.

— Ser hostil con tu captor no te va a llevar a ningún lado — comentó el equidna con una voz extraña que sonaba tan aburrida como su expresión — después de todo soy yo el que decide que hacer contigo ahora—. Wave le dio un segundo vistazo con un poco más de calma y cayó rápidamente en cuenta: por fin estaba cara a cara con Finitevus.

— Tú debes ser el Dr. Finitevus — apuntó la chica lo que produjo que el equidna levantara una ceja en señal de sorpresa — Te estuve buscando.

— ¿Buscando? ¿A mí? — Esta vez su voz detonaba algo de asombro y su mirada de aburrimiento había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por una inquisidora — ¿Cómo diste con mi laboratorio?

— Crook Hideaway — respondió Wave algo más tranquila viendo que ahora llevaba el control de la conversación —. Tenés que elegir mejor a tus compañeros, algunos son muy boca floja cuando se embriagan.

— ¡Scourge! — susurró por lo bajo con enfado Finitevus mientras dirigía brevemente la mirada a un costado — ese inútil siempre trae más problemas de los que resuelve —. Volviendo a poner la vista en la chica y esta vez usando una voz perfectamente audible agregó — por eso me deshice de él hace un tiempo. Cuando algo deja de servirme debo desecharlo después de todo… — Wave captó la indirecta y tragó saliva con un poco de nerviosismo —. Ahora dime, ¿por qué me estabas buscando?

— Necesito algo que tienes — explicó la golondrina tratando de mostrarse lo más calmada posible — algo que te llevaste de la base de operaciones de la **Hermandad de Guardianes**.

— Ex hermandad de guardianes — la corrigió el equidna — ese grupo de insectos ya no existe, para alivio de todos —. Entrecerró los ojos lanzándole una mirada tan profunda que la chica pudo sentir como si estuviera viendo dentro de ella — ¿Y qué es exactamente ese « _algo_ » que necesitas?

Wave se dió cuenta que el tipo ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir. El control de la conversación había cambiado en menos de un segundo —. U-un, un _**Receptor de frecuencias de bajo espectro**_ …

Finitevus soltó una fría carcajada que le heló la sangre en cuestión de segundos — que curioso… es justamente la pieza por la que había venido a visitarte — el doctor sonreía macabramente — parece que es tu día de suerte, tienes la oportunidad de evitar morir de inanición, eso claro, si me resultas de utilidad…

— ¿de utilidad? — preguntó algo asustada la golondrina.

— Veras, llevo varias semanas tratando de detectar una anomalía que ocurrió un tiempo atrás en nuestra realidad. Recordé que tenía guardado el receptor de frecuencias de bajo espectro de cuando lo tomé en _**Heaven**_ , antes de que fuera completamente destruido, y decidí probarlo para captar alguna señal anómala. No tuve éxito en detectar absolutamente nada desde que llegue, hasta ayer por la tarde cuando tú entraste a mi humilde morada —. El equidna la estudió con la mirada de abajo a arriba antes de continuar — a partir de ese momento el receptor no ha dejado de captar una frecuencia incomprensible ¿Por qué será?

Wave recordó la extraña incursión que habían hecho en la nave alienígena algunos meses atrás y sonrió audazmente —. Quizás o quizás no haya visitado una brecha en la realidad hace algún tiempo…

La expresión de Finitevus por primera vez reflejo lisa y llanamente sorpresa. Tardo unos segundos en volver a reaccionar — ¿visitaste una brecha? ¿Estuviste dentro? ¡¿Cómo?!

Esta vez le tocó a ella reír — parece que vamos a poder ayudarnos mutuamente después de todo entonces…

Finitevus volvió a serenar su mirada mientras se acomodaba pensativo los pequeños lentes que llevaba por encima de su nariz—. Muy bien, sígueme… — Acto seguido abrió otro de esos anillos transportadores mientras el que estaba en el cielo raso se desvanecía y lo atravesó despareciendo dentro de él. Wave tragó saliva con nerviosismo y lo siguió. En el segundo en que atravesó el portal se encontró en una enorme habitación de piedra llena de todo tipo de equipos de investigación.

Había máquinas de diversas formas y tamaños esparcidas irregularmente por el lugar, rodeadas por múltiples herramientas, computadoras y utensilios para operarlas. Un mar de cables atravesaba el piso de forma tan densa que se dificultaba caminar sin pisar alguno. Monitores cubrían toda una enorme columna de piedra mientras lanzaban datos y estadísticas.

— Supongo que debo jugar el papel del buen anfitrión después de haberte tenido veinticuatro horas allí abajo… — comentó con voz monótona el equidna — y darte la oportunidad de descansar.

— Eso sería agradable — aceptó la chica con un poco más de ansias de lo que querría haber expresado — y si me pudiera dar un baño en privado aún mejor.

— Si, si, obviamente… — accedió casi sin prestarle atención mientras se dirigían hacia uno de los enormes arcos que marcaban las salidas de la habitación —. No esperes una suite de hotel ni agua corriente — le advirtió sin ganas mientras caminaban por una serie de galerías de piedra — acondicioné este… este templo para poder vivir en él temporalmente hasta conseguir un lugar mejor…

— No soy muy exigente — admitió la chica recordando algunos de los lugares en los que había tenido que pasar noches enteras.

Finitevus había creado una especie de biblioteca/dormitorio en una de las salas del templo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías con tantos libros que le tomaría toda una vida leerlos a todos. Tenía una mesa de madera antigua con detalles en relieve en una esquina llena de hojas y más libros, además de una lámpara de lectura. El único objeto que podía llegar a sugerir que allí se podía dormir era la simple cama de una plaza que ocupaba apenas un rincón del lugar.

— ¿Dijiste temporalmente? — preguntó con asombro al ver la cantidad de objetos con los que contaba.

— Es muy fácil llevar tantas cosas cuando podes viajar en el espacio con un Warp Ring —. Aseguró Finitevus mientras con un movimiento de la mano emanó una serie de extensiones de oscuridad que ordenaron la habitación en un parpadeo, llegando incluso a tender la cama —. Puedes usar esa cama para dormir, yo no la uso demasiado de todos modos. Sígueme, te mostraré donde puedes bañarte.

La sala contigua era un poco más chica y tenía un piletón de tamaño considerable completamente vacío que ocupaba por lo menos la mitad del sitio. El equidna levantó su mano derecha frente a él apuntando en dirección al techo. Un Warp Ring se materializo flotando sobre la cavidad y de él comenzó a fluir agua caliente.

— ¿De dónde…? — comenzó a cuestionar la chica, pero fue interrumpida por su interlocutor.

— De donde yo quiera por su puesto… —dijo cerrando el portal una vez estuvo lleno el piletón —. Voy a estar trabajando. Tomate el tiempo que haga falta — agregó con fastidio mientras abría otro portal a su lado —. Vas a tener que responder muchas preguntas — terminó atravesando el Warp Ring.

Wave no llego a detenerlo para preguntarle nada por lo que se puso a observar con más detalle el baño en el que estaba. Claramente era una improvisación en lo que antes había sido una fuente de agua o algo similar que ya no estaba en funcionamiento. Era lo único notable allí, luego las paredes era simplemente pedregones de textura arenosa sin nada en ellas. También notó que la habitación en cuestión no tenía una puerta lo que la hizo sentir un poco incomoda, sin embargo recordando la forma favorita de viajar de su anfitrión tampoco haría realmente un diferencia que hubiera una. Exhaló con pesar tratando de quitar cualquier preocupación de su cabeza y se dispuso a bañarse y descansar tranquila.

No supo cuánto tiempo durmió con exactitud, pero cuando despertó sentía como si su cabeza hubiera pasado por una turbina. Tenía un ligero zumbido en los oídos y los ojos le ardían, supuso que o había dormido poco, o demasiado. Era algo que no le importaba mucho en ese momento. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de una plaza y se dispuso a ponerse los calzados cuando un sonido de papeles llamó su atención. Levantó la vista para dirigirla al otro lado de la habitación y se llevó un susto al ver a Finitevus sentado en una silla volteada en dirección a ella con un libro sobre su regazo mientras lo ojeaba tranquilo. El equidna levantó un momento la vista de su lectura y la posó en la chica.

— Así que al fin despertaste — le dijo con voz aburrida.

— ¿hace cuánto que estas allí? — preguntó Wave algo incomoda.

— Un par de horas — respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo —. Me estaba poniendo impaciente y decidí esperar aquí a que despertaras.

Se imaginó como el tipo la miraba mientras dormía y sintió un fuerte escalofrió. Era un maldito anormal. Decidió no hace ningún comentario al respecto y se puso los zapatos en silencio. Terminó poniéndose de pie y desperezándose para estirar los músculos antes de dirigirse hasta donde estaba Finitevus.

— Vamos a los negocios entonces — dijo con seguridad mientras se paraba frente a él.

El equidna cerró con algo de parsimonia el libro en el que estaba sumido y uno de los extraños brazos de oscuridad que había usado antes lo llevó hasta su sitio en la biblioteca.

— Toma asiento por favor — pidió mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba ligeramente en su rostro. Uno de los Warp Rings apareció brevemente depositando una silla frente a él.

Wave se sentó en la silla sin miramientos cruzando las piernas y apoyando ambos brazos sobre su rodilla tratando de aparentar más confianza de la que tenía en ese momento.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? Pregunta — dijo mirándolo directamente a los tétricos ojos.

— Quiero saber dónde está esa brecha de la que me hablaste —. Fue una petición directa y sin miramientos.

— En Angel Island, cerca de Marble Garden. — comentó la chica con seguridad — Hay una extraña nave que no pertenece a nuestra realidad.

— ¿Estuviste dentro? ¿Cómo era? — a Finitevus de repente le costaba esconder su emoción.

— No te servirá de nada que te cuente que fue lo que vi dentro para serte sincera — Finitevus levanto una ceja en señal de sorpresa —. Verás, fui acompañada por otra persona y cada uno de nosotros percibía la nave de una forma totalmente diferente, y no hablo solo de la parte estética. Toda la estructura interna, pasillos y habitaciones eran diferentes según quien lo viese, aunque una de las habitaciones estaba localizada en el mismo lugar para ambos —. Mientras iba narrando recordó la espantosa sensación de estar en ese lugar nuevamente y la piel se le erizó —. Pero lo más notable no era la nave… si no la criatura — En ese momento el equidna abrió ambos ojos de manera exagerada y apretó el puño con emoción, pero no la interrumpió.

Wave le narró toda la historia solo con los detalles que consideró necesarios. Para cuando terminó, Finitevus caminaba de un lado al otro en el lugar con la mano en la barbilla pensando con excitación.

— Es increíble… había escuchado de la nave caída en Angel Island, pero nunca me imaginé que fuese algo de esa magnitud ¡Es magnífico! — Exclamó emocionado — ¡Debo ir a investigar el lugar personalmente cuanto antes!

— No creo que esa sea una buena idea — lo detuvo la chica —. Salir de esa nave es imposible a menos que tengas algo que pueda doblar, romper o licuar la realidad — aseguró recordando el agujero negro que habían usado para escapar — y no creo que tus Warp Rings funcionen como esperas allí dentro.

Finitevus la miró de reojo con cierto interés — ¿y cómo fue que tú y tu compañero lograron salir?

— Eso… eso no es algo que quiera ir ventilando por ahí — pensó que revelarle la existencia de la armadura de Krajil no sería lo más sensato — pero puedo decirte que fue usando una deformación del espacio tiempo, nada más.

Al doctor esta respuesta no le hizo mucha gracia, sin embargo no insistió en el tema —. De todos modos iré a los alrededores para hacer algunos estudios. Seguramente podré reunir datos muy interesantes — terminó mientras se ponía de pie.

— Espera un momento — lo interrumpió Wave, pero Finitevus la detuvo.

— No hemos terminado esta conversación. Continuaremos cuando vuelva — y sin darle tiempo de replicar apareció otro de los anillos portales y desapareció por él.

A la chica esto no le hizo nada de gracia. Salió corriendo por la puerta en dirección al laboratorio con la esperanza de alcanzarlo allí, pero llego en el preciso momento en que el tipo desaparecía nuevamente por otro Warp Ring. Soltó un grito de ira y le propinó una patada a un pesado equipo lo que no fue muy buena idea ya que además del enojo ahora tenía que lidiar con el dolor que sentía en el pié. Trató de calmarse un poco y pensó en aprovechar para revisar las investigaciones del doctor mientras este no estaba. Se acercó a lo que parecía ser la computadora principal y puso manos a la obra. «Si el tipo me va a ignorar de esa forma, bien puedo sacar partido de la situación» pensó para sus adentros mientras empezaba a revisar todos los archivos.


	2. En Mutuo Beneficio

Capítulo 2 – En Mutuo Beneficio

Wave pasó los siguientes dos días sola en la guarida de Finitevus. En un principio le había molestado fuertemente la actitud del equidna, pero con el paso de las horas disfrutó la libertad con la que este la había dejado. Dentro de la computadora del doctor encontró toneladas de archivos y datos sobre las investigaciones que este había estado haciendo, así como también información sobre los Warp Rings. Sin embargo una de las notas que había dejado en un documento sin formato había sido la que más le llamó la atención. Este texto hablaba vagamente de lo que parecía ser una teoría físico-apocalíptica y remarcaba la existencia de unos "artefactos" los cuales estaban ligados a ello. Wave habría tomado el artículo como un chiste si no hubiera estado entre los archivos relacionados al tema que ella investigaba. Iba realizando copias de muchas cosas mientras investigaba, pero era tal la cantidad de contenido que al poco tiempo se vio obligada a elegir con cuidado que era lo que quería llevar y que no dado el límite de capacidad del dispositivo de almacenamiento que estaba usando. Entre otras cosas había aprovechado también para revisar los datos de la armadura mecánica que había extraído en su anterior aventura y logró algunos avances que la empezaron a desconcertar y alarmar un poco, pero trató de no distraerse demasiado con ello.

Al comienzo del tercer día Wave volvió a encontrar a Finitevus rondado por su centro de operaciones. Iba de un lado a otro como un rayo, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras ingresaba datos y comparaba planillas de números y gráficos de lecturas. De vez en cuando balbuceaba alguna palabra como «imposible» o «Ridículo» con molestia. Viéndolo en ese estado de frenesí pensó que sería mejor no interrumpirlo y trató de analizar sus movimientos desde el arco de entrada. Luego de unos minutos llegó a la conclusión de que las nuevas lecturas que tomó no se correspondían con los valores que ya tenía registrados en su servidor.

— Dime una cosa Wave — profirió repentinamente — ¿por qué faltan frecuencias en este espectro?

La chica lo miró algo confundida — ¿a qué te referís?

— Tengo los registros del espectro que vos emitís, el que registré cuatro días atrás — comenzó a explicar Finitevus — pero en las lecturas que realicé cerca de la nave figuran menos de la mitad ¿por qué?

La golondrina se quedó pensativa unos momentos —. Quizás la parte del espectro faltante está relacionado con la criatura…

El doctor contempló esta respuesta no muy convencido unos segundos — necesito estar cara a cara con ese ser — exclamó repentinamente — estoy seguro que una parte importante de la respuesta la tiene él.

— En ese caso no cuentes conmigo — le advirtió Wave —. Ya estuve una vez frente a esa cosa y si no vuelvo a verla durante el resto de mi vida mejor.

— Si, supongo que hay algo de razón en tus palabras — admitió el equidna — si es tan incomprensible como intentaste describirla ciertamente no podemos estar seguros de nada. Sin embargo no estoy convencido de que esa criatura sea la única pieza faltante, es poco probable que sea un artefacto.

— ¿artefacto dijiste? —Preguntó repentinamente la chica — ¿tiene algo que ver con ese archivo que habla sobre el fin del mundo?

Finitevus la miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido — veo que estuviste revisando mis cosas— profirió con un dejo de enojo muy sutil —. Es mi culpa de todos modos, no debí dejar mi computadora sin protección antes de salir.

» Tengo una teoría sobre la naturaleza de nuestro universo basado en ese documento que encontré hace tiempo. No es muy solida, por eso estoy buscando datos para corroborarla y los artefactos son mi pista primordial.

— ¿y donde están esos artefactos? — inquirió Wave

— Si lo supiera no estaría aquí, ¿no lo crees? — le respondió Finitevus con fastidio. Había sido una pregunta estúpida pensó la chica. Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento antes que el doctor volviese a hablar — ¿para qué deseas el receptor?

La pregunta la tomo tan por sorpresa que la golondrina demoró en contestar —. Quiero detectar la ruptura que estas buscando y encontrar una forma de viajar a través de ella —. El equidna levanto una ceja en clara señal de confusión por lo que la chica agregó —. Un amigo mío desapareció luego de que un grupo de extrañas naves nos atacase y creo que se lo han llevado… al otro lado de esa ruptura.

— vaya, vaya, que interesante. Es por una noble causa entonces — comentó en un tono casi burlesco.

— El es el líder de los Babylon Rouges, es mi deber traerlo de vuelta — se excusó molesta la chica.

— Bien, en realidad eso no es de mi incumbencia — dijo Finitevus mientras volvía a enfrascarse en su ordenador — pero me alegra ver que estas tan decidida — agregó mientras tecleaba algunas líneas de texto — porque voy a necesitar que hagas algo por nosotros —. La forma en la que había dicho "nosotros" no le inspiró mucha confianza, pero decidió escuchar de qué se trataba.

» G.U.N. tiene algo que nos podría resultar vital para entender mejor el caos que esta asediando a nuestra realidad, a nuestro universo. Hace varios años ya el FOTR realizó una operación de reconocimiento la cual se desvió de su propósito original en algún punto. No se sabe que fue exactamente lo que pasó, pero los rumores dicen que encontraron un monstruo que hacia cosas completamente incomprensibles. Los únicos que saben la historia completa son los operativos que participaron de la operación y los que tuvieron acceso al informe posterior. Necesito que me consigas ese informe.

La chica se le quedó mirando unos momentos en estado de shock —. ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Rebatió algo alterada — ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

— Me sorprende la poca imaginación que tienes — le recriminó el equidna —. No te estoy pidiendo algo tan difícil después de todo. Solo tienes que ir a Central City y rastrear a alguno de los operativos que hayan participado.

— ¿y si es tan fácil por qué no vas vos? — preguntó enojada.

— G.U.N. y yo no nos llevamos bien — respondió el equidna con voz monótona y aun tecleando en el computador —. Estarían encantados en poder echarme el guante algún día y no tengo intenciones de darles ese gusto.

— ¿y qué te hace pensar que a mí no me buscan?

— Te aseguro que cualquier razón que tengan para ir tras de ti palidece ante mi —. Fintevus por fin apartó la vista del monitor y volvió a posarla en su interlocutora — ahora deja de lloriquear y presta atención — Wave resopló completamente fastidiada por esta actitud, pero no quería comenzar una discusión inútil por lo que lo dejó continuar —. Tengo la dirección del antiguo líder de las FOTR, está retirado desde hace ya 3 años. Deberías comenzar por él. No creo que tengamos tanta suerte como para conseguirlo al primer intento, así que trata de conseguir más nombres y direcciones — mientras Finitevus hablaba había hecho aparecer una ficha con detalles sobre el hombre. Su nombre era Wilson Balley, había estado más de 30 años en la fuerza, tenía tres hijos y estaba divorciado. Vivía solo en un apartamento de la zona sur de Central City. La foto mostraba a un hombre ya entrado en años, pero no tan viejo como en la descripción. Tenía el cabello blanco, ojos claros, mandíbula cuadrada y era aparentemente un hombre de gran porte y tamaño intimidante —. Encuéntralo y convéncelo de te revele la ubicación del informe o de alguien que pueda darte acceso a él.

Wave bufó resignada — Muy bien, iré.

»El viaje hasta Central City desde aquí es muy largo, voy a necesitar uno de tus Warp Rings.

El equidna sacó un pequeño anillo de entre sus ropas y se lo entregó con la mano extendida — para que funcione debes tocar el borde del anillo y visualizar en tu mente a donde deseas ir — explicó con aburrimiento. Wave lo tomó y se dedicó a observarlo unos momentos —. Es solo un préstamo — le advirtió rápidamente — Ya hay suficientes Warp Rings rondado en Mobius — Su voz sonó algo molesta durante la última parte por lo que la chica supuso que le habían robado algunos.

— Bueno, gracias — dijo algo decepcionada por no poder conservarlo —. Pero tengo otro problema, nunca he estado en Central City, no sabría que visualizar.

— Bien, déjame darte el primer aventón — le respondió con fastidio. Acto seguido un Warp Ring se materializó bajo ella precipitándola hacia su interior. Soltó un grito ahogado fruto de la sorpresa, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando aterrizó sentada sobre el duro concreto de una vereda. «Maldito imbécil» murmuró por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie frotándose el sitio del golpe para aliviar el dolor.

Había caído en una zona bastante precaria de Central City. No se avistaban autos ni transeúntes por ningún lado. Los edificios se veían descuidados y muchas de sus paredes estaban manchadas de humedad. Había muchas puertas y ventanas cegadas con tablas dando a entender que ese particular edificio estaba abandonado y era peligroso de habitar. Un ligero hedor a basura y vino rancio en el aire parecía inundar todo el espacio sin una fuente de procedencia definida. «Supongo que esta es la zona sur» pensó para sus adentros «bastante deprimente ¿Aquí es donde vive ese hombre? Creía que a estos tipos les daban una buena jubilación… aunque supongo que el divorcio no le debe haber ayudado». Hizo memoria en la ficha de Wilson Balley para recordar la dirección y comenzó a caminar.

Nunca antes había estado en esa ciudad por lo que terminó andando errantemente con la esperanza de avistar el nombre de la calle en algún punto del camino. Le hubiese gustado pedir indicaciones, pero el lugar parecía un desierto. Habría pensado que estaba en un pueblo fantasma de no haber sido por los ruidos y voces que salían eventualmente de los edificios. Luego de caminar lo que parecieron kilómetros por fin dio con la calle que buscaba. Desde ese punto solo le restó recorrer unas cuatro cuadras hasta la altura indicada. Se encontró frente a uno de los edificios más decentes de la zona. Las paredes estaban todas correctamente pintadas a pesar de tener la pintura saltada en algunas partes y varios grafitis como adorno extra. La puerta principal era bastante gruesa y completamente de acero. Trato de llamar golpeándola, pero nadie atendió. El portero eléctrico había sido arrancado hacía mucho tiempo y no se habían molestado en cambiarlo. Wave trató de asomarse por una de las sucias ventanas a los costados de la puerta y logró atisbar el lobby de entrada. Se veía en buen estado en contraste con el exterior. No era muy grande, pero estaba limpio y tenía algunos sofás viejos, bastante bien cuidados, acomodados a los costados. La escalera que daba a los pisos superiores coronaba el fondo de la habitación. Aparentemente las ventanas estaban sucias para evitar que la gente del exterior pudiese espiar fácilmente. Sin muchas ganas de esperar, y con la idea de probar su nueva adquisición sacó de su bolsillo el Warp Ring que le había entregado Finitevus y visualizó el interior del lobby mientras tocaba el borde del mismo. Repentinamente el anillo se le soltó de las manos y flotó frente a ella expandiéndose hasta adquirir el tamaño suficiente como para que pudiese atravesar por él. Sin perder tiempo saltó dentro del mismo y en poco tiempo se encontró parada dentro del edificio. El portal volvió a encogerse hasta el tamaño normal de un anillo aterrizando en sus manos. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y emprendió la marcha por las escaleras.

Subió hasta el tercer piso y buscó el apartamento D7. Se quedó unos momentos frente a la entrada pensando que iba a decirle al hombre. Desde adentro el sonido de un televisor a un volumen bastante alto atravesaba la puerta mientras un conjunto de pasos recorrían el departamento pastosamente del otro lado. A la chica le pareció que se trataba de un programa de historia. Con algo de nerviosismo trago saliva y llamó con tres golpes. El volumen del televisor de repente bajó hasta ser casi inaudible y los pasos se dirigieron hacia la entrada. La puerta se entreabrió con brusquedad quedando trabada por una cadena de cierre y por la rendija que esta dibujaba se pudo avistar el rostro de cabellos blancos, ojos claros y mandíbula cuadrada de Wilson.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el hombre con una voz profunda y algo rasposa.

— ¿Señor Wilson Balley? yo, eh, yo quiero hablar con usted si es posible… sobre un tema de eh… — balbuceó la chica torpemente sintiéndose bastante estúpida por ello.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —la apresuró Wilson cada vez mas desconfiado.

— Quiero saber sobre una criatura con la que lidiaron en uno de sus trabajos — soltó repentinamente la golondrina.

Wilson dejo escapar una leve risa — ya les dije a todos los reporteros y curiosos que vinieron antes que tú que las operaciones en las que trabajé son clasificadas y no tengo permiso de hablar sobre ellas — el hombre sonaba bastante molesto —. Así que ¡Adiós! —intentó cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero el pie de Wave lo detuvo.

— Espere, usted no entiende — trató de explicar la chica — necesito esa información para rescatar a un amigo. Creo que se lo llevó algo parecido a lo que ustedes enfrentaron.

Wilson dejó de forcejear repentinamente — ¿parecido a Vivens dices? — se quedó pensativo unos momentos y dejo escapar otra vez la misma leve risa de antes — si tu amigo se cruzó con una cosa como Vivens entonces no habría sido capturado, ¡ya estaría muerto!

— ¿Esa cosa tenía nombre? — cuestionó la chica bastante sorprendida.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro de abatimiento —. Quita el pie. Voy a abrir la puerta.

Wave liberó la puerta para que Wilson tuviera libertad de manejarla y atravesó el umbral apenas este la invitó a pasar. El interior del departamento era más grande de lo que ella esperaba. Tenía por lo menos cinco habitaciones, incluyendo una sala y un Lobby en el que ella se encontraba. Este no era muy amplio, pero tenía varios cuadros en las paredes con escenas del hombre en sus años de servicio con algunos de sus compañeros y de salidas con familiares y amigos. Wave no se dio demasiado tiempo para estudiar estos detalles y volteó a ver a su interlocutor. Los años se le reflejaban claramente en las facciones del rostro y las arrugas que lo cubrían, pero en general estaba en muy buen estado, conservando su porte imponente y su gran tamaño. El hombre la invitó a pasar a la sala y a sentarse en uno de los sofás que estaban allí. Esta segunda habitación era más grande y además de tener cuadros y fotos, tenía varias bibliotecas y repisas llenas de libros y recuerdos. Frente al arreglo de sillones se encontraba un televisor moderno de clase media pasando un programa completamente mudo.

Wilson se sentó frente a ella, hundiéndose en el sofá mientras alcanzaba un vaso lleno de un líquido transparente que reposaba en una mesita cercana y le daba un trago generoso —. Así que quieres saber sobre la Operación Madhouse entonces… — comenzó con algo de parsimonia — te diré que es lo que vamos a hacer. Tú me cuentas tu parte de la historia, y si el relato me suena creíble te ayudaré.

Wave se respaldó en su asiento pensando durante un instante —. Supongo que es un trato justo — aceptó finalmente.

Primero le narró los eventos ocurridos en el zeppelín con lujo de detalles, tal cual los recordaba, y luego de manera tosca y recortada algunos eventos ocurridos en la nave, evitando a toda costa nombrar a Krajil y a Crooks Hideaway.

Apenas la chica terminó con su narrativa Wilson se puso de pie pensativamente y caminó hasta ponerse frente a uno de los muchos cuadros que adornaban las paredes —. Para serte sincero yo no puedo darte información muy detallada de la operación que buscas. Ese día nos enviaron a hacer un reconocimiento de rutina para buscar la fuente de unas interferencias. Llevábamos algunos reclutas nuevos, después de todo era una misión fácil, entrar, rastrear, salir. A las armas las llevábamos por reglamento no más. Nos dividimos en grupos de tres dentro del manicomio y nos dedicamos a revisar el lugar. Solo uno de nuestros equipos lidió con esa cosa, y ni si quiera era el escuadrón completo ya que enviaron a uno de sus hombres para informarme de sus movimientos. Habían encontrado un hoyo en el sótano y bajado a investigar. Nosotros bajamos tras de ellos luego, pero no logramos encontrarlos y terminamos divagando en lo que eran una serie de oscuros túneles subterráneos. Mantuvimos el orden de escuadrones, separándonos para cubrir más terreno. Al final mis dos operativos fueron los que se aparecieron informándonos que habían plantado explosivos para derribar el lugar por alguna razón. A Vivens recién lo vimos al final de la operación, cuando estábamos escapando del agujero. Salió como un demonio que desafiaba toda la lógica. Tenía la apariencia de un gorrión, pero sus ojos eran espiralados de color naranja fuerte y su voz chillona se sentía como fuera de este mundo. Nos atacó sorpresivamente. Tratamos de combatirlo, pero las balas lo agujereaba sin resultado alguno ¡Era como dispararle a una maldita caricatura! Al final logramos huir mientras el edificio se desmoronaba. Dejamos a esa cosa enterrada allí, o eso quiero creer —. Culminó su relato descolgando la foto que había estado observando mientras hablaba.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda hablar con los dos oficiales que bajaron primero? — preguntó la golondrina con curiosidad.

— Dorian murió hace algunos meses durante una operación con el escuadrón anti-narcóticos. Después del FOTR logró entrar a esa división, y se le daba muy bien. Quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado entre los oficiales y los criminales —. El hombre apretó con impotencia el cuadro que tenía en las manos —. Era un buen hombre, un excelente oficial y también era la cabeza de una familia. Dos niños y una viuda es lo único que dejaron esos hijos de puta.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos. Wave estaba agobiada por la repentina confianza que le había tomado Wilson y no quería ser descortés.

— Podes hablar con Kavya de todos modos — retomó repentinamente el hombre. A la golondrina le pareció haber oído ese nombre antes, pero no podía recordar bien donde —. Ella y Dorian fueron los que lidiaron con Vivens allí abajo. Era una de las nuevas, fue su primera misión — le comentó mientras le alcanzaba el cuadro para que lo viese —. Les tocó lidiar con una situación completamente fuera de lo normal, y sin embargo ambos lograron salir airosos de ella —. Wave le dio un rápido vistazo a la imagen y sus ojos se clavaron en la esquina inferior derecha donde tres mobianos ataviados con equipos militares posaban para la foto: un león, una leona y una cierva. De repente la voz de Krajil al vivo grito de «lo de fría sería algo relativo mi querida **Kavya** » volvió a su cabeza y recordó a la líder del grupo que venía persiguiéndolo —. No me sorprende que ambos hayan llegado tan lejos, Kavya incluso más aún — Wave tragó saliva pesadamente mientras Wilson seguía hablando. De repente su objetivo se había complicando considerablemente —. Esa chica tiene serios problemas, se volvió totalmente obsesiva con su trabajo al poco tiempo — por suerte para la golondrina el tipo no se había dado cuenta de que ya no le estaban prestando atención.

— Supongo que Kavya trabaja en los cuarteles de G.U.N. aquí en Central City ¿verdad? — lo interrumpió sin darse cuenta.

Wilson que había sido tomado por sorpresa la miró unos instantes — Si, es parte del Grupo Especial de Operaciones. El segundo grupo más importante de ese campo —. Agregó con orgullo —. Pero vas a tener que tener mucha suerte para encontrarla, por lo general están siempre operando. Hasta donde sé llevan un buen tiempo persiguiendo a un tipo extremadamente escurridizo.

Wave poco a poco se iba arrepintiendo de haberse aliado con Krajil en el pasado —. Intentaré encontrarla y hablar con ella — le aseguró con la voz algo rara por los nervios.

— Es una buena chica. Ella, Kirt y Kárin son los únicos que aún me visitan de vez en cuando — Wave sintió algo de pena por el hombre pensando en lo solitario que se debía sentir allí.

Decidió quedarse un rato mas a escuchar algunas historias que Wilson tenía para contar y a hacerle compañía. Al cabo de varias horas se despidieron y la chica abandonó el hogar del hombre.

Ya era de noche cuando Wave volvió a salir a la calle. Las luces de la calle estaban prendidas, por lo menos las que no tenían el foco destrozado, iluminando toda la avenida principal. Wave pensó que no tenía sentido viajar hasta el cuartel general de G.U.N. a esa hora por lo que decidió volver a la guarida de Finitevus y hacer noche. El ritmo de la calle seguía siendo casi nulo, salvo por el eventual automóvil que pasaba a alta velocidad. Esperó a que nadie la viera, tomó el Warp Ring visualizando su destino y salto dentro de él.


	3. Operación R368-244

Capítulo 3 - Operación R368-244

Siendo **Central City** la capital de las **United Federation** (Federaciones Unidas) Wave esperaba que el cuartel general de GUN fuese grande, sin embargo nunca se imaginó la envergadura del mismo. Se había levantado temprano esa mañana para intentar evitar a Finitevus y su sarta de preguntas sobre su incursión anterior. Saltó rápidamente hasta una avenida de Central City con el Warp Ring y luego de pedir indicaciones terminó frente a una enorme fortaleza de tamaño descomunal que ocupaba una porción muy importante de la ciudad. Había visto la edificación desde lejos apenas llegó por su puesto, pero nunca se habría imaginado que eso era lo que buscaba. Estaba hecha de un metal muy resistente y se elevaba varios cientos de metros hacia el cielo. Ocupaba cerca de 15 cuadras de ancho y largo y en cada boca calle que daba con la edificación existía un acceso fuertemente custodiado por soldados. Observó el coloso durante unos minutos tratando de procesar el impacto que le había causado antes de acceder por una de las entradas. Tardó cerca de tres horas y media en encontrar el ala en la que se encontraban las oficinas de la división GEO, yendo de una sala de recepción a otra mientras seguía las confusas indicaciones que le daban los empleados. «Malditos burócratas» se quejaba por lo bajo mientras subía lo que esperaba fuese el último tramo de escaleras que tendría que recorrer ese día. Llegó con las piernas adoloridas hasta el recibidor de ese sector y se acercó a hablar con la recepcionista.

— Buenos días — profirió tratando de sonar lo más amable posible a pesar del cansancio mientras la mujer tecleaba en el ordenador sin levantar la vista, ignorándola por completo —. Dije ¡Buenos días! — agregó levantando la voz con irritación ante esta actitud.

— La escuche la primera vez, no necesita gritar — le contesto con voz monótona — ¿Qué es lo que desea?

A Wave la sangre ya se le había subido a la cabeza y sentía la necesidad de reventarle el teclado en la cabeza, pero haciendo gala de su mejor autocontrol siguió fingiendo amabilidad — oh, discúlpeme señorita, no quería incomodarla — una amabilidad quizás demasiado fingida pero con una nota de odio detrás de cada palabra —. Necesito hablar con una oficial de esta área si fuese posible.

— ¿de qué división es la oficial en cuestión? — preguntó con la misma voz monótona mientras cliqueaba algo en la computadora.

— Es del Grupo Especial de Operaciones, su nombre es Kavya.

— Déjeme revisar un momento los archivos del personal — le pidió la mujer mientras tecleaba con parsimonia. Le tomó cerca de 7 minutos encontrar lo que buscaba mientras Wave tamborileaba con impaciencia sobre el mostrador —. Me temo que el acceso a esa división está restringido al público a menos que haya sido citada por ellos. Que tenga un buen día.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Exclamó en un arrebato de ira— ¿me tuvieron toda la mañana dando vueltas de un lado para el otro para decirme esa estupidez? ¡¿No podrían darle esa información a todos los ordenadores de los recepcionistas y así evitar tener a la gente como idiotas visitando cada una de las oficinas de este estúpido lugar?! — agregó dando un golpe en el recibidor con ambas manos haciendo que la recepcionista se sobresalte.

Un oficial que estaba cerca se acercó al ver la situación y le puso una mano en el hombro a la golondrina — Señorita, le voy a pedir que se calme y se retire o tendré que sacarla por la fuerza — profirió amenazadoramente.

— ¡No pienso retirarme hasta que me dejen ver a la persona a la que vine a ver! — refutó con enojo sacudiéndose la mano del oficial de encima con un brusco movimiento del hombro.

— Ya escucho a Sara, no puede pasar a menos que tenga una citación, ¿acaso la tiene? — le rebatió el hombre mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

La golondrina guardo silencio mientras apretaba la mandíbula con impotencia. Sabía que seguir causando problemas no la iba a llevar a ningún lado, necesitaba algo para poder pasar. Inspiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos para calmarse cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza —. Tengo información sobre un criminal muy buscado por esa división, un tipo llamado Krajil — respondió con pesadez. No era un movimiento considerado de su parte, pero estaba segura que Krajil hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— ¿Información dice? — Repitió la recepcionista mientras se acomodaba en la silla nuevamente mirándola con el ceño fruncido — de eso se encarga otra área.

—Eso no me importa, yo solo pienso compartir esa información con Kavya en persona — continuó Wave —. Levante el teléfono y avísele que estoy aquí, le aseguro que no se negará.

Aun mirándola con desagrado Sara tomó el teléfono y marcó un número interno. Del otro lado alguien levantó el tubo — Hola, buenos días señor, lamento interrumpirlo pero tengo una golondrina aquí que quiere hablar con Kavya. Mhhmh… Sí señor, aquí la espero señor —. Esperaron unos momentos en silencio antes de que Kavya se pusiera del otro lado del teléfono —. Como esta oficial, lamento molestarla pero… si, es algo importante… una golondrina que dice tener información sobre un criminal…

— ¡Un tipo llamado Krajil! — Gritó la chica acercándose al teléfono repentinamente — ¡estoy seguro que lo conoces bien!

El guardia la agarró del hombro y la alejó del mostrador con brusquedad mientras a mujer le lanzaba una mirada de desagrado con la bocina aun en la oreja —. Si señorita, se la enviaré ya mismo —. Acto seguido colgó el teléfono sin despegar la vista de Wave —. Puede pasar, tome la última puerta a la derecha por el pasillo detrás de mí. Recorra este otro hasta el fondo y a su izquierda podrá ver la placa identificatoria de la oficina que busca.

La chica volvió a soltarse del oficial que la estaba sosteniendo. Sin mediar palabra recorrió el primer pasillo y atravesó la puerta indicada. El pasillo que le seguía era muy ancho, con múltiples puertas bastante distanciadas a ambos lados. Llegó rápidamente al final, se paró frente a la que le pertenecía al grupo de Kavya y llamó tres veces. La puerta se abrió dejando salir una cacofonía de ruidos y voces. Al parecer las paredes estaban acustizadas de tal manera que no dejaban pasar ningún tipo de sonido fuera. El lugar era un terrible caos, los oficiales iban de un lado a otro llevando papeles y dándose instrucciones. Una pared de pantallas al fondo mostraba una serie de ubicaciones a lo largo de mobius y frente a ella se reunía un grupo numeroso de personas que aparentemente discutían acaloradamente sobre algo importante. Un tipo vestido de oficina bastante desarreglado y con unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo los ojos había sido el encargado de abrir.

— Tu debes ser la golondrina que quiere hablar con Kavya — le dijo hablando muy rápido —. Sígueme, y trata de ser breve, estas llegando en un pésimo momento.

El duó avanzó esquivando gente a lo largo de los reducidos pasillos entre cubículos. En el camino una leona de color lila claro con rastas chocó contra ella, y a mita de la disculpa se le quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta. Wave aceleró el paso detrás de su guía y trato de ocultar su rostro. Llegaron hasta la entrada de una habitación interna donde el hombre le indicó torpemente que entrase y rápidamente desapareció entre la gente. Sin desperdiciar tiempo entró directamente a la habitación donde estaba la cierva. En el momento en que puso un pie dentro de la misma y se encontró frente a frente con la oficial esta se le quedó mirando fijamente con una clara expresión de asombro en el rostro.

— ¿Tú? — preguntó poniéndose de pie repentinamente frente sillón en el que se encontraba sentada. La nueva habitación interna en la que había entrado era bastante espaciosa, posiblemente una sala de descanso o de reuniones de tinte más informal. Tenía una serie de sofás de color negro bastante angulares acomodados contra la pared posterior. Varias plantas adornaban las esquinas y una mesa ratona se ubicaba en el centro de la misma.

— Hola de nuevo… — respondió con nerviosismo Wave.

— Vaya, no sé qué decir. Claramente no esperaba esto — Kavya se mostraba algo confundida más allá de la sorpresa —. ¿Sabes que aliarse con un criminal buscado es un crimen en sí mismo verdad?

— ¿y por qué piensas que terminé aliándome con Krajil? — protestó la golondrina tratando de parecer lo menos culpable posible —. Quizás solamente lo acompañé hasta **Crooks Hideaway** y luego decidí que no era un tipo de confiar.

— Si, eso sería muy conveniente — le rebatió con un dejo de aspereza la cierva — si no te hubiéramos visto salir de ese lugar acompañado por él todavía. Sin dejar de lado el hecho de que luego de nuestro encuentro me tomé la molestia de revisar tus antecedentes y no pintan para nada bien debo decir — agregó con un tono amenazador —. Babylon " **Rouges"** es un título muy sugerente ¿no lo crees?

Wave se movió con incomodidad en su lugar sin saber bien que responder —. Está bien, si me alié con Krajil — terminó admitiendo con pesadez — ¡Pero solamente porque era el único que tenía la información que yo buscaba!

— ¿sobre tu compañero desaparecido hablas? — La pregunta dejó a Wave de piedra y sin palabras. La oficial dejo escapar una leve risa — sabes, hace varios meses recibimos una denuncia por la misteriosa desaparición de un halcón verde que respondía al nombre de **Jet —** se explicó —. La denuncia fue radicada por un albatros llamado **Storm** quien casualmente es uno de tus compañeros, ¿o me equivoco? Encontré el registro de denuncia mientras averiguaba tus antecedentes y debo decir que es una historia difícil de creer, no me sorprende que no le hayan dado mucha importancia.

— ¿Storm hizo la denuncia? — Wave supuso que eso había ocurrido después de que se separaron hacía ya casi tres meses —. Creí que había perdido todo el interés en la búsqueda cuando nos separamos…

— Ese no es el punto de esta conversación de todos modos — la detuvo la cierva un poco impaciente —. Por más que me gustaría ayudarte a encontrar a tu amigo eso no es justificativo suficiente como para aliarse con un tipo como Krajil, sin embargo tengo entendido que viniste a darnos información sobre él…

— Si bueno, con respecto a eso… — Wave vio como el ceño de la oficial se fruncía peligrosamente — ¡si tengo información para darles!, pero esa no la verdadera razón por la que quería hablar contigo — agregó rápidamente —. Yo quería saber sobre la **Operación Madhouse** en realidad, visité a Wilson Balley ayer pero él no recordaba demasiado y me dijo que debería hablar contigo.

Repentinamente la expresión de Kavya cambió mostrando sorpresa —. ¿Hablaste con Wilson y el accedió a contarte sobre la Operación? — preguntó incrédula —. Vaya, debes tener un poder de convencimiento muy bueno.

— No es eso, el habló conmigo luego de escuchar mi historia.

— Mira, me encantaría escuchar cualquier historia que tengas que contar, pero en este momento estamos lidiando con una serie de ataques biológicos y estamos desbordados de trabajo, así que si no piensas ir al grano te pediré que vuelvas el mes que viene.

— Me costó mucho poder hablar contigo y no tengo intenciones de irme con las manos vacías — la detuvo Wave — ¡Te diré todo lo que ocurrió desde que los dejamos atados en ese árbol hasta que nos separamos, pero necesito ver ese informe!

Kavya apretó los labios guardando silencio unos segundos — los informes esos no están abiertos al público, son archivos clasificados — explicó a modo de disculpa — ¿para qué quieres ese informe de todos modos? ¿Qué hay en él que puede ayudarte? Es algo que ocurrió hace años, la desaparición de tu amigo fue hace meses no más.

— Vivens — respondió la golondrina sin rodeos — quiero encontrar a esa criatura, creo que puede estar relacionada con lo que se llevó a Jet.

La expresión de la cierva reflejó repentinamente miedo — ¿encontrar a Vivens decís? — mientras hablaba empezó a estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo y apartó la vista de su interlocutora por unos momentos —. Eso es una locura, ¡un suicidio! Tú no sabes lo que fue estar frente a esa cosa — soltó repentinamente algo alterada — si tu amigo fue abducido por algo parecido a Vivens da por seguro que ya está muerto.

«Wilson dijo lo mismo» pensó Wave — Estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo — le aseguró tratando de sonar lo más segura posible — ya estuve frente a una criatura que creo era similar a Vivens.

Kavya la miró con preocupación — No, no voy a ayudarte. Si vas a buscar a esa cosa sola seguramente terminaras muerta. Yo no quiero ser responsable de ello, lo siento.

— No voy a ir sola, tengo un… socio que estoy segura puede manejarlo — la chica estaba haciendo esta afirmación nuevamente sin estar segura de ello.

— ¿un socio? — Preguntó de repente Kavya — ¿esta vez es alguien decente? — Wave abrió ligeramente el pico sin saber que responder y se quedó mirando a la oficial de manera incomoda. La cierva dejo escapar un suspiro de abatimiento dejando caerse de nuevo en el sillón detrás de ella —. Sinceramente no me interesa quien sea, no tengo tiempo para encargarme de ello de todos modos —aseguró mientras sacaba una pequeña grabadora digital de su bolsillo y la ponía sobre la mesita —. No tengo ganas de seguir desperdiciando tiempo contigo tampoco, así que vamos a hacer un trato, probablemente el mismo que te ofreció Wilson. Tú me darás tu historia, la que incluye a Krajil, y si yo la considero información útil haré que una accidental copia del informe llegue a tus manos — dijo esto último con un dejo de amargura en la voz —. No me gusta romper las reglas así, y mucho menos si considero que la información puede llegar a malas manos en algún punto, pero esta vez haré una excepción. Ten en cuenta que si eso llega a pasar, a ti te vamos a buscar primero ¿Entendido?

— Me parece un trato justo — aceptó Wave sentándose también en un sillón frente a la cierva.

Kavya presionó el botón de grabar en el aparatito que estaba sobre la mesa y le indicó con un gesto que empezara a hablar. Durante cerca de una hora le contó con todo detalle su historia, esta vez sin esconder nada. La oficial se limitaba a escucharla intentando mantenerse inexpresiva pero de tanto en tanto se le escapaba un atisbo de asombro en los ojos. Para cuando terminó de narrar los hechos tenía la garganta reseca. La cierva detuvo la grabadora y se recostó unos momentos en el sillón para reflexionar brevemente sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo, casi instantáneamente se levantó y guardó la grabadora en su bolsillo.

— No te muevas de aquí — le dijo mientras salía presurosa de la habitación dejando a Wave a solas. Espero por lo menos otra hora antes de que la puerta se volviese a abrir. Quien entró esta vez no fue Kavya, sino la leona de color lila con quien había chocado más temprano.

— ¿Wave verdad? — preguntó mirándola con curiosidad. La golondrina asintió con la cabeza —. Bien, aquí está el informe con el estado del caso de tu "amigo" — le dijo Kárin haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras le pasaba una carpeta amarilla de considerable tamaño con un pequeño rotulo que rezaba **persona desaparecida N° 25-487-D12**.

— Muchas gracias — respondió Wave mientras tomaba la gruesa carpeta.

— Sabes, estoy curiosa de saber cómo te las arreglaste para convencer a Kavya — comentó la leona — pero supongo que me enteraré más tarde. Recomiendo que no te quedes a leerlo acá, puede ser peligroso que alguien lo vea — le advirtió antes de volver a salir y perderse en el mar de gente.

Siguiendo el consejo de Kárin, Wave decidió llevarse el informe y verlo con tranquilidad en otro sitio. Salió de la habitación interna y atravesó el mar de oficiales que iban y venían por todas partes con el mismo frenesí que en el momento en que había llegado. Quizás era por alivio o porque estaba más tranquila, pero esta vez en su camino de salida llego a captar más detalles de la oficina. Había un fuerte olor a café que se sentía homogéneamente intenso en todas partes al igual que vasos y tazas vacías o a medio llenar en todos los escritorios. Aparentemente la habitación había estado compuesta de cubículos originalmente, pero los habían quitado para facilitar la circulación del personal. También pudo distinguir los detalles de las pantallas que había visto al entrar. Estas rezaban tres nombres: **Furville, Kindom of Mercia** y **Gravestone**. Estaban marcadas como aliadas en la esquina superior izquierda con detalles de la localización de cada una en Mobius. Lo que vio en la esquina superior derecha sin embargo le heló la sangre: un contador de defunciones. Había uno para cada lugar y en todos los casos marcaban más de 100. Sin ganas de seguir ahondando en detalles aceleró el paso y atravesó la puerta de salida.

Cuando Wave salió de la fortaleza de G.U.N. ya había oscurecido. La ciudad aún seguía bastante activa con cientos de autos yendo y viniendo y las veredas atiborradas de personas por lo que no debía ser muy tarde de todos modos. Como no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Finitevus aún decidió buscar un café donde pudiera sentarse tranquila a leer el informe que tantos problemas le había causado conseguir. Encontró un agradable lugar frente al parque central de la urbe y se sentó en una mesa del piso superior. Pidió un café grande para acompañar la lectura y se ubicó contra la ventana. Desde ahí tenía una linda vista del parque y de la gente que transitaba por las calles. Mobianos y humanos, todos mezclados iban y venían. Algunos entraban al parque en pareja o solos daban un paseo aprovechando el fresco de la noche, otros veían vidrieras en las tiendas aledañas y de tanto en tanto entraban en alguna que tenía algo de su interés. Estuvo un rato divagando con la vista en la calle sin pensar en nada en particular hasta que la mesera que le traía el café la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Le dio las gracias a la chica y se dedicó a leer el informe.

Si bien la carpeta estaba rotulada como el caso de desaparición de Jet, el contenido de la misma era completamente ajeno a ello, ya la subportada rezaba " **FOTR: Operación R368-244 (Operación Madhouse)** ". Aparentemente el nombre de pila Madhouse se lo habían agregado posteriormente al redactarse el informe, o eso le pareció a Wave. Comenzó a ojear las páginas una por una mientras le daba sorbos a su bebida. Durante más de hora y media leyó detalles tácticos, especificaciones técnicas y testimonios de los operativos que habían participado. De todas las narrativas encontró que la de Kavya era la más interesante. Al parecer a la cierva le había tocado la peor parte y terminó lidiando con la criatura la mayor parte del tiempo. A medida que iba leyendo su historia un sentimiento de aprehensión se iba apoderando de ella. Vivens era descripto como un gorrión de aspecto cómico y demencial, pero que podía cambiar su propia forma y la del espacio que lo rodeaba a conveniencia ignorando completamente la estructura de la realidad o las leyes de física y la lógica. Esta idea era completamente aterradora, pero por más loca y extrema que sonase, después de su propia experiencia en la nave no le resultaba tan difícil de creer. Sin embargo estaba preocupada por el hecho de que la criatura _tenía una forma definida_ y no era algo indescriptible ¿Entonces Vivens era de la misma naturaleza que el color amorfo de la nave o era algo completamente diferente? ¿Iba a ser de alguna ayuda encontrarlo o solo serviría para acarrear con más problemas de los que ya tenían? El informe terminaba en el desmoronamiento del manicomio abandonado y Vivens desaparecido bajo los escombros, aunque daba la certeza de que eso no lo detendría de salir de allí.

Terminó su lectura cuando ya todos los demás clientes se habían marchado del lugar. Juntó todos los papeles que había esparcido por la mesa y los volvió a acomodar en orden dentro de la carpeta amarilla. Dejó el dinero del café en la mesa más una propina para la mesera y salió al fresco aire de la noche. Cruzó la calle y se dirigió dentro del parque con intenciones de buscar un lugar donde nadie la pudiese ver usar el Warp Ring. Mientras caminaba por el sendero de adoquines entre los arboles comenzó a cuestionarse su alianza con Finitevus. Si bien él sabía que la chica buscaba el Receptor que este estaba usando para sus investigaciones, en ningún momento habían acordado la entrega del mismo. Es más, ni si quiera habían hablado del tema propiamente dicho. Wave empezó a maquinar un nuevo trato, si el equidna iba a querer poner sus manos en el informe tendría que acceder a entregarle el dispositivo. También pensó que sería buena idea conservar una copia del informe así que eso también tendría que tenerlo contemplado. Antes de volver a la guarida del doctor tomó la decisión de esconder el informe y creía conocer el lugar perfecto y la persona indicada para custodiarlo. Se escondió detrás de una arboleda donde, lejos de la vista de cualquier transeúnte y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, tomó el Warp Ring por el borde visualizando su nuevo destino. Acto seguido salto a través del portal.


	4. Un Paseo con Vivens

Capítulo 4 – Un Paseo con Vivens

Wave se dio el lujo de dormir hasta media mañana, tomándose con calma sus tiempos, después de todo quería estar bien enfocada para negociar con su extraño socio. Estiró bien todas sus extremidades desperezándose mientras se ponía de pie al lado de la cama. Calzó con parsimonia sus zapatos y se dirigió hasta la habitación laboratorio. En una de las mesas encontró una taza con café frio y varias tostadas a su espera. Se sentó frente al pobre desayuno sin dirigirle una sola palabra al equidna que estaba trabajando completamente absorto en una de las estaciones. No era que eso lo molestase, de hecho prefería que no lo interrumpieran mientras trabajaba por lo que le estaba haciendo un favor en realidad. Luego de diez minutos, cuando la golondrina ya iba por la mitad de su bebida, el equidna despegó la vista de la pantalla, se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba ella.

— ¿y bien? — pregunto con voz aburrida mientras la increpaba con la mirada.

Wave tomó un largo sorbo del desagradable y frio café con calma antes de responder — Lo conseguí.

A Finitevus se le iluminó el rostro — ¡Excelente! — Exclamó con júbilo —. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

— Lo escondí — le reveló desinteresadamente.

— ¿Qué? — La expresión del equidna cambio vertiginosamente del júbilo al fastidio — ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? ¡Debo ver ese documento!

Wave sonrió al ver a su socio tan alterado, sabía que tenía las de ganar —. Lo necesito para negociar contigo — le explicó mientras dejaba la taza casi vacía con suavidad sobre la mesa —. No creas que me olvidé del receptor. Aún lo necesito, así como vos necesitas el informe de la Operación Madhouse — le dirigió una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia para irritarlo aún más.

La golondrina podía ver como las opciones se arremolinaban en la cabeza del doctor a pesar de mantener su semblante de piedra —. Bien — aceptó secamente con un dejo de irritación — entonces negociaremos ¿Cuáles son tus términos?

— Oh, no pido demasiado — dijo Wave disfrutando el momento — Solo quiero el receptor por el que vine originalmente, una copia del informe y que emprendamos juntos la búsqueda de la criatura de la que este habla.

— Necesito el receptor para mis investigaciones, cuando termine con él contemplaré la posibilidad de entregártelo — le rebatió el equidna de mala manera.

— Entonces no hay trato. No estoy dispuesta a esperar siglos hasta que te dignes a terminar con tu proyecto de ciencias.

Finitevus soltó un bufido de mala gana — ¡no tengo tiempo para estos estúpidos juegos! — gruñó enfadado. Una fracción de segundo después Wave se encontraba colgando de cabeza varios metros en el aire. El extraña aura negra que el equidna solía utilizar se le había enroscado en ambos tobillos y en un brusco movimiento la había levantado.

La chica ahogó un grito mientras agitaba los brazos con pánico —. ¡Maldito fenómeno demente! — Gritó iracunda — ¡bájame en este instante o si no…! —No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando una fuerza invisible le anudó el pico impidiéndole hablar.

— Creí haberte dicho lo que yo hacía con las cosas que dejaban de serme útiles —dijo Finitevus de manera amenazadora —. Apenas tenga ese informe en mis manos voy a arrancarte la cabeza y a colgarla de mi pared ¿Qué te parece? — una serie de brazos negros salieron desde los pies del equidna y comenzaron a viajar por el piso a través de los pasillos, revisando cada centímetro del lugar.

Wave mientras tanto recorría la habitación con la vista buscando desesperadamente algo que la ayudase, pero era inútil. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud cómo era que la estaba sosteniendo, mucho menos como soltarse. Luego de unos minutos la expresión de ira del doctor se acrecentó y todos los tentáculos de oscuridad se replegaron hasta su dueño. Finitevus clavó la vista en la chica y levantó la mano derecha en su dirección como si gesticulara asfixiar a un oponente invisible. En un santiamén los brazos que la tenían atrapada por los pies desaparecieron, pero esta vez sintió como una nueva presión invisible la tomaba por el pescuezo y la sostenía en el aire frente su socio: la estaba asfixiando a ella.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! — Exclamó furioso — ¡¿Dónde diablos lo escondiste?!

Wave hizo un esfuerzo para hablar mientras intentaba respirar de a pequeñas bocanadas para no asfixiarse — No esta… aquí — respondió entre jadeos — si me… me matas… nunca lo… lo encontraras.

Finitevus frunció el ceño de tal manera que sus ojos se convirtieron en apenas una rendija. Finalmente bajó su mano liberando a la golondrina, quien se precipito sobre la mesa de espaldas, rebotando contra el borde y cayendo al suelo junto con todo lo que había sobre ella. La chica rodo lentamente sobre si misma poniéndose boca arriba mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones que se habían contraído con el golpe. Sentía dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo y estaba cubierta de restos de café y tostadas, definitivamente no era la forma en la que planeaba negociar.

— Bien — aceptó iracundo el equidna — jugaré por tus reglas. Tendrás el receptor luego de nuestra incursión en búsqueda de la criatura —. La golondrina se levantó con dificultad del suelo, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de la mesa que estaba a su lado —. Oh, y me llevaré esto — agregó el doctor mientras un brazo de oscuridad se metía en el bolsillo de la chica y le quitaba el Warp Ring —. Te quedaras aquí hasta que estemos listos para irnos. Ahora, ¡largo de mi vista!

Wave salió de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra mientras intentaba calmar el dolor sobándose el cuello con la mano derecha.

Durante lo que restó del día la golondrina se dedicó a revisar su Extreme Gear y a hacerle modificaciones para alejar su mente de la desastrosa charla que había tenido lugar más temprano. La pobre relación que habían mantenido durante tres días se había cortado de mala manera y eso seguramente solo iba a dificultar su estadía allí. Trató de alejar todas esas preocupaciones de su cabeza mientras le daba los toques finales a un nuevo propulsor que había instalado por mero gusto de experimentar. Definitivamente extrañaba pasar todo el día en el taller del dirigible trabajando con sus equipos en mejoras y reparaciones, lo que usualmente debía hacer ya que Jet y Storm solían usar sus Gears como si estuviesen hechos de acero blindado. Recordaba a Jet pasar gran parte del día flojeando en su oficina y de tanto en tanto correr emocionado a buscarla para contarle de algún nuevo tesoro perdido que podrían robar, o a Storm comer todo el día y dar respuestas lentas, algo que realmente la fastidiaba. Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos, tiempos más simples y realmente quería que volvieran. Recordaba todas las cosas que le molestaban de sus compañeros y en ese momento le parecían tan estúpidas. Realmente esperaba poder encontrar a Jet y así arreglar las cosas, poder volver a traer a los Babylon Rouges tal cual habían sido antes, ¿pero sería capaz de encontrarlo? Un nudo se le formó en la garganta ante la idea del fracaso. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para alejar aquella nefasta idea mientras terminaba de guardar sus herramientas en la mochila. Su Gear flotaba sigilosamente frente a ella a tan solo unos centímetros de la mesa como impaciente de emprender viaje. Terminó apagándolo y dejándolo a un costado apoyado contra la pared junto con sus cosas. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama completamente agotada, quedándose dormida en poco tiempo.

Tuvo una serie de sueños extraños donde corría por un oscuro pasillo que continuamente cambiaba de forma y se extendía de manera infinita. Un extraño sonido metálico la seguía a todas partes hasta que el suelo se desvanecía, haciendo que cayese al vació. Durante unos segundos pudo ver nuevamente aquel color nefasto de la nave cuando un arco eléctrico lo golpeó haciéndolo desaparecer. En aquel momento sintió como si aterrizase sobre algo blando y se despertó sobresaltada completamente cubierta de sudor frio. Se puso de pie mientras se secaba la frente con la sabana. Aún no había superado la visión de la criatura amorfa y ahora estaba pensando en ir en búsqueda de algo en teoría similar: comenzó a cuestionar seriamente su capacidad de tomar decisiones. Era difícil saber cuánto había dormido o si era de día o de noche en aquel lugar y eso era algo fuertemente desorientador. Dio un rápido vistazo alrededor para comprobar que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado antes de frotarse con fuerza los ojos para alejar el ardor que los aquejaban. Mientras se recuperaba de la somnolencia comenzó a escuchar unos pasos acercarse rápidamente por el pasillo. A los pocos segundos vio a Finitevus atravesando la puerta de entrada de la habitación. Esto le pareció raro ya que el tipo por lo general prefería moverse con sus Warp Rings, pero supuso que no quería hacer nada que molestase a la chica. El equidna se le quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de dirigirle la palabra.

— Todos los preparativos están listos, solo necesito una ubicación proveniente del informe y podremos partir — le informó con apatía sin despegar la vista de su interlocutora.

— Bien, yo te daré las coordenadas — replicó desafiante la chica mientras tomaba su Extreme Gear.

Finitevus torció el rostro con una mueca de fastidio, pero no discutió. Ambos salieron caminando de la habitación hasta una de las computadoras sin intercambiar palabras. Wave ingresó una serie de números en un mapa y en poco tiempo tuvieron un destino. El doctor extendió su brazo derecho hasta arriba de su cabeza y un Warp Ring apareció bajo ellos. Esta vez la golondrina estaba preparada y aterrizó de pie, aunque fue algo brusco y se tambaleó un poco. Se quedó parada unos segundos mientras daba un rápido vistazo alrededor. Habían arribado a lo que parecía ser una pradera rodeada por frondosos bosques. El lugar estaba cubierto de malezas y en el pasado había existido lo que parecía ser un viejo camino empedrado el cual estaba completamente destruido. Unos metros más adelante se elevaban un par de herrumbrados portones de considerable tamaño, empotrados en dos altos pilares coronados por sendas gárgolas. A los lados se erguían trozos de una medianera de piedra la cual aún mantenía restos de un viejo enrejado. El dúo se dirigió hacia la entrada y a medida que se acercaban pudieron distinguir unas viejas cintas policiacas que colgaban hechas jirones en los portones y rezaban el mensaje «Prohibido pasar – Peligro». A Wave esto le dio mala espina, pero no se detuvo a compartir ese sentimiento con su acompañante, quien avanzaba impasible ante estos detalles. Más adelante yacía en ruinas lo que alguna vez había sido un imponente manicomio. Habían quedado algunos pilares en pie y lo que parecía ser el ala norte tenía incluso hasta una sección del segundo piso aún sin derrumbarse del todo, pero un gran corte transversal permitía ver el interior de las habitaciones y pasillos como si hubiera sido cortado con un cuchillo gigante mal afilado. En los jardines llenos de malas hierbas se podían avistar enormes surcos hundidos, completamente cubiertos de pastos y plantas, que seguían el patrón de una serie de túneles subterráneos. La chica recordó todos estos detalles del informe a medida que iban caminando por el lugar. Cuando estaban a solo unos metros de lo que alguna vez fue la entrada, Finitevus se detuvo y sacó un aparato plano comprendido casi por completo por una pantalla táctil de considerable tamaño. Se le quedó observando fijamente unos minutos. La golondrina dedujo que debía ser un escáner que tenía adjuntado el Receptor de frecuencias de bajo espectro y que el doctor estaba tomando mediciones y datos de la zona. Ella por su parte se dedicó a tratar de localizar entre los escombros lo que había sido la entrada al sótano. Se subió sobre su tabla y comenzó a levitar lentamente sobre el lugar. El informe había sido muy preciso en cuanto a las formas y dimensiones del manicomio por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo hasta llegar a donde calculaba que debía haber estado la escalera. Los trozos de concreto, tierra y objetos múltiples tapaban por completo el suelo bajo sus pies. Gracias al tiempo y a la lluvia también estaban cubiertas de malezas y plantas que iban ganando terreno poco a poco. Se aseguró de que su acompañante siguiese distraído en las lecturas con el rabillo del ojo y se bajó de su Extreme Gear disponiéndose a apartar los escombros para poder abrirse camino. Comenzó a tironear un pedazo de hierro y concreto de gran tamaño cuando un crujido bajo sus pies la alarmó. Instintivamente saltó sobre su Gear en el momento justo que el piso comenzaba hundirse con estrépito.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — Escuchó de repente a sus espaldas.

Wave se volteó para responder — Creo que por aquí está el acceso al sótano —. Acto seguido se metió en el hueco que se había formado.

El equidna la alcanzó al poco rato levitando siniestramente. Los remanentes del sótano estaban compuestos por aún más trozos de cemento y basura. Claramente el piso original se había deformado y hundido, pero los restos que se habían precipitado por encima del mismo lo habían llenado. El doctor conjuró una luz flotante que iluminó los alrededores mientras ellos sobrevolaban lentamente, observando y buscando pistas.

— Definitivamente en este sitio ocurrió algo fuera de este mundo — comentó Finitevus mirando la pantalla de su aparato —. Hay una cantidad enorme de frecuencias extrañas que nunca había visto en mi vida. Sin embargo parece que son solamente fantasmas de las mismas — la chica lo miró de reojo—. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo que estamos buscando estuvo por aquí — agregó de mala gana —. La buena noticia es que ahora puedo encontrar un rastro, vamos — terminó mientras le hacía una seña para que lo siguiese.

Ambos volvieron a emerger a la luz exterior. El equidna revisó durante unos momentos sus lecturas antes de emprender camino hacia el Este.

Volaron por lo que parecieron horas hasta llegar a un extraño paramo. Había una serie de montículos de césped y malas hierbas con extrañas formas de gran tamaño esparcidos por la enorme explanada, siguiendo lo que parecía un patrón. A la chica le dio la extraña sensación de que estaban organizadas en forma de cuadras, casi como si se tratase de un pueblo. Se acercó a uno de los montículos para observarlo con más detalle y su corazón le dio un vuelco: ¡De hecho eran cuadras! Estaban parados en medio de un pueblo fantasma. Debía de ser de unas 30 cuadras de ancho y 20 de largo y estaba completamente abandonado. La naturaleza ya había cubierto casi todo el sitio de tal manera que estaba irreconocible. La chica dio vueltas alrededor de la colina buscando una entrada, pero su mano rozó con algo duro y frio. Comenzó a arrancar el césped que lo cubría y cuando iba a la mitad del trabajo se levantó de un salto alejándose varios pasos del lugar. Un esqueleto mobiano yacía entre medio de la vegetación, reposando contra lo que probablemente fue una pared en el pasado.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurrió aquí? — Preguntó Wave shockeada por el macabro hallazgo.

— Creo que esto debería ser una señal de que vamos por buen camino — dijo el equidna mientras se agachaba a ver con detalle el cadáver —. Esto va a ser inútil. La criatura pasó por aquí hace por lo menos cuatro años ¡podría estar en cualquier sitio de mobius a esta altura!

— ¿Que lo motivaría a viajar? — se cuestionó repentinamente Wave.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué es lo que lo empujaría a moverse? ¿Cuál sería su objetivo? —la chica se tocó el pico de manera pensativa recordando la historia de Kavya. Vivens no parecía tener ningún motivo o razón de ser, solamente actuaba. Pero actuaba como una caricatura —. ¡Rápido! ¡Busca un hoyo perfectamente redondo en algún sitio del suelo o algo caricaturesco! — exclamó ante la atónita mirada de su acompañante.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — la cuestionó este observándola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— ¡Solo hazlo! — le ordenó mientras se subía a su Extreme Gear y despegaba del suelo presurosa.

La chica sobrevoló la zona escaneando cada centímetro del suelo con la mirada, tratando de localizar algo que fuera completamente ilógico. Después de aproximadamente diez minutos de búsqueda por fin lo avistó. Había hecho bien en pensar en un hoyo, porque era justamente lo que coronaba una de las colinas más altas del lugar. Le hizo señas al doctor rápidamente y descendió a investigar más de cerca. El hoyo se veía como si estuviera completamente fuera de lugar. Era perfectamente redondo de tal forma que hasta el pasto que había alrededor crecía demarcando con precisión el borde del mismo. La profundidad de visión también estaba mal. A pesar de estar en una superficie completamente plana y que el sol irradiaba su luz sobre el mismo sin ningún tipo de interrupciones, tan solo se podían ver unos centímetros de tierra hacia abajo, de ahí en más era todo de color negro.

Finitevus aterrizó junto a la golondrina con una expresión de sorpresa que era casi cómica. El aparato que este llevaba se había vuelto loco por las lecturas y marcaba una intensidad en las frecuencias que estaba por fuera de su capacidad de lectura.

— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? — exclamó completamente confundido mientras intentaba ajustar el receptor.

— En el informe decía que la criatura adoptaba la forma de un gorrión y que se comportaba como una caricatura — explicó la chica —. Y estoy suponiendo demasiado aquí quizás, pero una caricatura sin un estímulo no suele hacer gran cosa. Como podrás ver este sitio no tiene nada, por lo que Vivens debe estar esperando ese estimulo aquí, en este conveniente y caricaturesco hoyo.

Finitevus no daba crédito a sus oídos, claramente la explicación de Wave le parecía una locura, sin embargo lo que escuchó luego lo hizo cambiar de parecer por completo.

— meehhh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo Doc? — dijo una voz chillona y algo gangosa a sus espaldas, pero era tan extraña que al mismo tiempo parecía provenir de otro mundo.

Wave se quedó de piedra sin atreverse a voltear, pero el doctor giró sobre sí mismo a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta quedar frente a la criatura. Wave lo siguió lentamente para terminar cara a cara ante un conejo de proporciones extrañas. Este estaba apoyado descansando con su codo sobre lo que parecía ser una pared invisible mientras masticaba la punta de una zanahoria de apariencia caricaturesca. Lo que más resaltaba de aquél personaje sin embargo eran sus enormes ojos anaranjados y espiralados que parecían invitar a la locura misma.

— T-tú debes ser Vivens — Wave fue la primera en hablar.

Vivens puso una expresión de sorpresa extremadamente exagerada — ¡vaya! ¿Nos conocemos de antes? ¿O mi nombre te lo dijo un pajarito? — acto seguido soltó una risa desaforada que le dio escalofríos a la chica.

Repentinamente la criatura ya no estaba frente a ellos. Wave sintió una extraña sensación a sus espaldas y volteó instintivamente para encontrarse con el gorrión tal cual lo había descripto Kavya, mirándola de arriba a abajo con una marcada expresión de concentración. Acto seguido sacó del fino aire una cinta métrica y con bruscos movimientos alrededor de la chica comenzó a medirla a una velocidad vertiginosa. Altura total, de las piernas, del torso, de la cintura y del pecho.

— ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que eras una chica — exclamó Vivens al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el metro hacia el vacío y sacaba de sus espaldas un martillo y un clavo gigantes.

Antes de que el gorrión pudiera apuntarle con sus herramientas una serie de tentáculos de oscuridad surgieron espontáneamente del suelo golpeando a la grotesca caricatura directamente en el pico, haciendo que suelte ambos objetos. Extrañamente la extremidad de Vivens, en lugar de quedarse donde naturalmente debería estar, había girado completamente hasta su nuca dejando el rostro frontal solo con sus ojos a la vista.

— ¡Oye!, ¡eso sí que fue rudo! — Se quejó la caricatura con enojo hablando con su boca desde atrás de la cabeza — yo aquí intentando clavar un clavo en una tabla y tu bloqueando mi trabajo ¿Es que acaso un hombre no puede tener una noble profesión de carpintero tranquilo? — en el momento en que terminó de decir estas palabras su forma cambio a la de un pájaro carpintero. Tomó con ambas manos su pico y con un brusco movimiento se lo acomodó hasta el frente nuevamente. Volvió a desaparecer del lugar en el que se encontraba hacía unos segundos para reaparecer arriba de Finitevus lanzando un grito guerra. Acto seguido comenzó a picotear al equidna apuntándole a la cabeza, pero este fue más rápido y logró protegerse con un escudo hecho de su característica aura negra. Aprovechando que el carpintero estaba distraído hizo aparecer con una mano una esfera de color violeta oscuro y se la lanzó directamente en el torso, haciendo que este se estirase hacia atrás bruscamente como si estuviese hecho de goma mientras que la cabeza se mantenía en su lugar, abriendo los ojos de manera muy exagerada al punto de quedar como dos bolas saltonas frente a su rostro. Una fracción de segundo más tarde el resto de su cuerpo fue a reencontrarse con su torso haciendo un sonido elástico para luego explotar en la distancia dejando una aureola de color lila oscuro a lo lejos.

— Ya estoy harto de preguntar lo mismo pero, ¿a qué diablos nos estamos enfrentando? — preguntó Finitevus volviendo la vista en Wave nuevamente.

— Esa cosa… — comenzó a explicar la chica — Esa cosa puede transformarse a sí misma y a la realidad que la rodea a su antojo, sin respetar la física ni la lógica…

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó aterrado el equidna — ¿Cómo se supone que controlemos una cosa como esa? — la preocupación que invadió su rostro le dió por primera vez una apariencia indefensa a lo que la golondrina veía como un sujeto frio y peligroso. Fue algo extraño de presenciar, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello ya que el sonido de una vieja aeronave de guerra se comenzó a escuchar alto sobre sus cabezas.

Ambos levantaron la vista tan solo para ver un colorido y redondeado avión bombardero sobrevolando de manera amenazadora la zona en la que estaban. Desde las alturas la chillona voz se escuchó con una claridad completamente antinatural para la distancia que los separaba —. Tango, Charlie, Alfa, estamos en posición. Iniciando bombardeo sobre la tabla y el emo albino.

Sin perder ni un instante Wave montó sobre su Gear y se dio a la fuga a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras Finitevus hacia lo mismo levitando hacia el otro lado. Llegaron a apartarse en el momento justo en que una serie de bombas con el clásico diseño redondo negro y con una mecha tocaban el suelo creando una explosión mucho más potente de la esperada. Una sinfonía de humo y fuego cubrió todo el lugar y alcanzo a tragarse a Wave en el proceso. La chica perdió el equilibrio y salió disparada de su Extreme Gear dando volteretas en el aire entre medio del caos y la confusión. Termino aterrizando duramente de espaldas sobre el suelo, rodando varios metros antes de detenerse en la cálida tierra. La cabeza le daba vueltas y podía ver una serie de luces bailando frente a ella. Los ruidos que la rodeaban se escucharon distantes durante unos momentos, hasta que lentamente el volumen volvió a sus oídos. Una discordancia de sonidos la envolvió rápidamente; explosiones, gritos y disparos por doquier. No entendía como pero estaba parada en medio de lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla, directamente en la línea de fuego. Podía ver trincheras protegidas con concertinas dobles cavadas a lo largo del pedregoso campo en el que estaba parada. No se avistaba un solo árbol en kilómetros y el cielo estaba tintado de color anaranjado rojizo, invadido completamente por aviones y tipos cayendo en paracaídas. Aturdida por todo lo que estaba viendo intentó ponerse en pie cuando una serie de balas pasaron rozándole la cabeza. Repentinamente un brazo la agarró del pescuezo y la aventó con fuerza hasta dentro de una de las trincheras.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo soldado?! — Le gritó su salvador con una voz gruesa y autoritaria — ¡¿Es que acaso quieres morir?! — Wave dirigió la vista a la fuente de la misma y vio que se trataba del gorrión, solo que esta vez usaba un clásico casco de metal verde y redondo que le cubría la cabeza hasta los ojos. También había cambiado su apariencia física, ya que era mucho más musculoso y alto además de poseer una prominente barbilla, simulando el estereotipo de un general —. ¡Toma tu rifle y ve a acabar con esos bastardos! — exclamó este mientras le pasaba un fusil de diseño viejo con brusquedad, golpeándola en el pecho.

La golondrina lo agarró con torpeza mientras el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones por el impacto. Aún estaba confundida y aturdida por lo que espontáneamente la rodeaba, ¿En qué momento habían abandonado el tranquilo y verde pueblo fantasma y llegado a un lugar tan caótico? El gorrión salió corriendo a campo traviesa gritando desaforado mientras abría fuego con una ametralladora, dejando a Wave sola en la trinchera. La chica se asomó para echar un vistazo y una explosión hizo desaparecer al general. A unos metros a la derecha de donde había ocurrido la detonación vio su Extreme Gear reposando en el suelo. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil amagó correr hasta él, pero otra serie de disparos la hicieron cambiar de opinión. La tenían inmovilizada en su cobertura, cualquier paso en falso la convertiría en un colador. Le dio un rápido vistazo al fusil que Vivens le había pasado antes de explotar. Era una extraña versión del M1 Garand simplificado que según pudo observar se recargaba con peine por la parte superior. Consciente de que probablemente necesitaría más munición de la que tenía en el arma dio un vistazo al resto de la trinchera. A su derecha encontró un cajón lleno de cargadores y balas de distintos tamaños. Esto le planteo un problema ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar armas de fuego y no sabía el calibre que necesitaba. Le dio algunas vueltas al fusil hasta encontrar el percutor. Tiró de él con fuerza hasta trabarlo al fondo y sacó una de las municiones, pero otra explosión a su espalda la sobresaltó haciendo que se le resbalara de las manos. Revolvió con nerviosismo la tierra hasta encontrarla de nuevo y con la mano temblorosa comenzó a compararla con las otras balas del cajón. No tardó demasiado en localizar el grupo correcto. Tomó media docena de peines y se los guardó como pudo en los bolsillos, luego limpió y volvió a introducir con dificultad la munición que había retirado del rifle y cerró el percutor dejando al fusil listo para disparar. Con las manos temblorosas se volvió a asomar para comprobar la ubicación de su Gear y la de sus atacantes. Una ráfaga proveniente de una ametralladora montada hizo volviera a meterse a cubierto. Trago saliva mientras recordaba los detalles de cómo habían logrado contener a Vivens los operativos del FOTR: Jugando por sus propias reglas. Concentrándose en que ninguno de sus enemigos era real se asomó empuñando el fusil y apuntó en la dirección del operario de la ametralladora montada. Una vez lo tuvo en el centro de la mira apretó el gatillo evitando pensar demasiado en lo que hacía. Un fuerte estruendo acompañado por el arco descripto por el casquillo acompañó el impacto del disparo contra su enemigo. El soldado se derrumbó en la trinchera opuesta levantando una densa capa de tierra mientras sus compañeros respondían al fuego con ráfagas provenientes de sus respectivas armas. La golondrina se arrastró unos metros a la derecha para modificar su posición y se volvió a asomar. Esta vez realizó dos percusiones pero erró ambos proyectiles. Rápidamente volvió a agacharse maldiciendo por lo bajo. La situación en la que estaba era ridícula, simplemente quería tomar su tabla para salir de esa locura. Aprovechó la pausa de sus oponentes durante la recarga y se asomó nuevamente apuntando contra estos. Apenas se volvieron a asomar disparó cuatro veces y esta vez logró derribar a otro. Su compañero se puso a cubierto rápidamente dejando el campo abierto. La chica aprovechó para salir velozmente de su escondite y correr en cuclillas hasta su objetivo. Cuando llevaba recorrida la mitad de la distancia el soldado volvió a resurgir desde su cobertura. Wave rápidamente se lanzó al suelo y le disparó, pero solo le quedaba una bala. Con un fuerte *ping* el peine vacío abandonó la recamara del M1 dejándola completamente a merced de las balas enemigas. Se puso de pie en un arrebato de pánico y corrió hasta el hueco que una bomba había dejado cerca. Con el pulso acelerado y un fuerte latido en la cabeza se aplastó lo más que pudo a la tierra respirando entrecortadamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo producto de los nervios. Alcanzó otro de los cargadores en peine, abrió la recamara hasta el fondo, lo introdujo sosteniendo el percutor y lo dejó libre cuando estuvo listo. De repente algo blando le rozó el pie y en un movimiento involuntario dirigió el fusil hacia ello. Un par de ojos anaranjados sueltos reposaban en el fondo del cráter mirándola fijamente.

— ¡Tú! — Les gritó — ¡sácame de aquí maldita sea!

Los ojos se cerraron en un gesto burlesco y con una risa chillona el resto del gorrión se formó alrededor de estos —. Eso sería hacer trampa — exclamó mientras le hacía un gesto de desaprobación con el dedo índice — pero puedo darte un incentivo para moverte más rápido si quieres —. Acto seguido sacó una caricaturesca bomba desde sus espaldas y la sostuvo frente a él.

La chica gateó rápidamente hasta afuera del cráter escapando del explosivo, sin embargo el soldado que aún seguía en la trinchera opuesta la estaba esperando y varias balas pasaron silbándole por al lado. Wave levantó el fusil y lo descargó sin apuntar, en la dirección aproximada de su enemigo haciendo que este se cubra con los brazos pero errando todos y cada uno de los disparos. Sin poder creer su suerte el hombre descubrió su rostro con sorpresa, pero tardó en reaccionar y la chica le lanzó su arma como si fuera una lanza dándole directamente en el rostro. Un fuerte *bomp* seguido por un cuerpo desplomándose le indicó que por fin se había librado de todos sus oponentes y sin parar de correr se abalanzó sobre su Extreme Gear. Remontó vuelo agarrándose con fuerza de la punta y acostada sobre ella justo cuando el explosivo de Vivens detonaba a sus espaldas. Sin molestarse en verificar que había sido de la criatura sobrevoló nerviosamente la zona buscando a Finitevus, el tipo podría no agradarle, pero ella sola no podía con esa locura.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! — Vivens apareció agarrado por debajo de la tabla con el ceño fruncido haciendo que la golondrina se asuste — se supone que tenías que matar a todos, no noquear a uno, ¿Por qué arruinas la diversión?

— ¡Largo de aquí! — gritó Wave furiosa mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en medio de la cara haciendo que se contrajera hacia adentro de su cráneo como si fuera de goma lo que sobresaltó a la chica haciendo que se arrodille sobre la tabla. El gorrión metió su mano dentro del hueco y estiró su pico con fuerza haciendo que su rostro vuelva a la normalidad con un ligero *pop*.

— Si no querías jugar a este juego me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, no hacía falta recurrir a la violencia — chilló la criatura mientras se cruzaba de brazos enojado. De repente su Extreme Gear se convirtió en agua, disolviéndose en el aire.

El cuerpo de la chica golpeó una superficie liquida a los pocos metros, sumergiéndose rápidamente en ella. Nuevamente todo su entorno había cambiado, y sus sentidos estaban completamente aturdidos. A pesar de estar bajo el agua la luz penetraba con mucha claridad, casi como si el líquido no le opusiera resistencia a los rayos lumínicos. Estaba en una especie de templo antiguo inundado, hecho de gruesas piedras con grabados indígenas que la chica no se molestó en identificar. Cuando por fin reaccionó, subió a la superficie dando brazadas de manera desesperada. Rompió la tensión superficial con violencia mientras llenaba sus pulmones con aire. Inspiró varias gotas de agua en el proceso por lo que terminó tosiendo mientras se mantenía a flote. No había terminado de calmarse cuando una fuerza extraña la sacó del fluido y la dejó flotando sentada sobre una plataforma de energía color negro.

— Hasta que pude hallarte — dijo una voz familiar —. Necesitamos encontrar una forma de tomar el control, esta situación es completamente irracional — exclamó Finitevus molesto desde el otro lado del aura que los sostenía en el aire.

— Nunca creí que me sentiría tan feliz de verte, ¡por un demonio! — Soltó la chica poniéndose de pie con las manos aun temblorosas — ¡esa criatura no ha dejado de perseguirme por todas partes!

— Que curioso… yo también lo tuve encima todo el tiempo — admitió el equidna pensativo — ¿Cómo fue que lograron controlarlo exactamente en el informe? — le preguntó.

— Bueno, la única que lidió constantemente con Vivens fue una oficial llamada Kavya… — Finitevus dejó escapar un gruñido al escuchar el nombre de la cierva — ¿la conoces?

— Eso no importa, solo dame la información que necesito — respondió con fastidio el doctor.

— Bien… la única a la que acosó Vivens durante esa operación fue Kavya — hizo memoria Wave — según la cierva fue su compañero el que le dio la idea de seguirle el juego a la criatura y… y aprovechó la fascinación que Vivens desarrollo por ella para seducirlo y controlarlo de ese modo.

— ¡Perfecto! — Gruño Finitevus — en otras palabras no tenemos nada.

— Bueno, en realidad podemos intentar algo similar a lo que hicieron al final Kavya y su compañero — agregó la chica — lo lograron encerrar en un bidón de combustible. Supongo que tú puedes contenerlo con tus extraños poderes.

—Son maleficios, no poderes — Finitevus la volvió a mirar con un dejo de fastidio—. Supongo que podremos intentarlo, no es que tengamos muchas opciones de todos modos. Ahora nuestro problema va a ser encontrarlo.

— Yo no me preocuparía por eso, lo más probable es que cuando se dé cuenta de que todo está demasiado calmado venga a buscarnos.

No pasó mucho para que la predicción de Wave se llevara a cabo. El dúo se había ocultado en una plataforma de piedra con la esperanza de sorprender al gorrión, cosa que rápidamente descubrieron era imposible. Mientras ambos estaban agazapados detrás de un pilar la voz de Vivens los sorprendió directamente desde arriba.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! — Chilló con enojo — ¿No recuerdo que estuviéramos jugando a las escondidas? ¿Planean dejarme esperando todo el día acaso? — La cabeza de Vivens se asomaba desde adentro de la piedra del pilar unos metros por arriba de ellos, casi como si fueran uno solo.

El dúo retrocedió sobresaltado por la repentina aparición antes de ponerse en guardia. Un segundo después el gorrión salió por completo de adentro de la estructura aterrizando frente a ellos con una pirueta y levantando los brazos como quien pide una ovación.

— Quizás lo que ustedes necesitan es un poco de iniciativa — razonó la criatura — ¿qué tal si…? — esta vez no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando una esfera negra translucida lo envolvió encerrándolo dentro.

Con un gesto de su mano Finitevus encogió el tamaño de la misma hasta el punto en el que Vivens se había visto obligado a comprimirse sobre sí mismo.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! — Gritó este con furia desde su prisión — ¡esto no es divertido!

— Parece que funcionó — comentó el equidna con sorpresa viendo como la caricatura se arremolinaba dentro de la esfera. Sin embargo repentinamente se estiró haciendo que la burbuja volviese a crecer — ¿Qué diablos?

Desde adentro saco de la nada una aguja gigante y con un amague muy exagerado la clavó en las paredes de la negra esfera, haciendo que explote como un globo, pero con más potencia de la que esperaban. El dúo fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás producto de la onda de impacto.

— ¡Me rindo! — exclamó Finitevus mientras se levantaba del suelo —. No tenemos forma de ganarle, ¡es imposible!

Wave apretó los dientes con impotencia mientras su cabeza trabajaba a alta velocidad ¿Cómo iba a ganarle? ¿De qué forma podría ponerse en ventaja contra un monstruo como ese? De repente una idea algo loca se le formó en la cabeza — ¡Hey Vivens! ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? — le gritó al gorrión que había desaparecido de su vista luego de liberarse.

— ¿un trato? — Preguntó la voz chillona desde todas partes y ninguna al mismo tiempo — ¡oh vaya! ¡Ahora sí que tengo curiosidad! — exclamó mientras reaparecía frente a la golondrina sonriendo exageradamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si competimos en una carrera? — propuso la chica tratando de mantenerse lo más erguida y segura de sí misma posible.

— ¿Una carrera? — repitió Vivens de manera pensativa mientras se tocaba el pico con el dedo índice.

Finitevus levantó una ceja al escuchar la propuesta de su compañera, pero no la interrumpió.

— Si, una carrera — confirmó con seguridad — Las reglas son simples, corremos en un circuito, sin hacer trampas ni usar atajos raros.

— Bueno, ¡me gusta correr después de todo! — exclamó el gorrión con emoción.

— Un par de cosas más — agregó la chica rápidamente — Si yo ganó, tu tendrás que venir conmigo sin hacer locuras y vas a cooperar con todo lo que te pida. Y quiero que me devuelvas mi Extreme Gear.

— Me parece bien — aceptó la criatura mientras materializaba el Gear de la chica desde atrás de su espalda y se lo lanzaba a las manos —. Pero si yo gano, tú te convertirás en mi compañera. Es aburrido estar solo tanto tiempo, ¿sabes?

La golondrina tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Había propuesto la carrera con las intenciones de hacer que el gorrión jugara bajo sus reglas, sin embargo eso no quería decir que ella estuviera segura de que ganaría. Pero no pensaba retractarse si ya había llegado tan lejos —. Muy bien, trato hecho — accedió tendiéndole la mano a su retador.

— ¡Excelente! — Vociferó la criatura mientras agitaba exageradamente la mano de la chica haciendo que esta se tambaleé en su lugar —. Entonces, ¡corramos! —culminó mientras todo su entorno volvía a mutar.


	5. Redefiniendo las Reglas de Juego

Capítulo 5 – Redefiniendo las Reglas de Juego

La mutación del entorno no había sido total en esta ocasión. Aún se encontraban en las extrañas ruinas acuáticas, pero ahora tenía un circuito perfectamente delimitado que lo recorría. Enormes templos y murallones se habían agolpado formando senderos junto con viejas estatuas y escombros. Grandes secciones de la pista estaba completamente inundadas mientras que otras disponían de un camino de piedra, por lo menos hasta donde Wave podía llegar a observar.

— Creo que hice un buen trabajo, debería ser sencillo de seguir ¿no lo crees así mi plumífera oponente? — exclamó Vivens sacando pecho con orgullo ignorando el hecho de estar parado sobre el agua —. ¡El primero en recorrer toda la pista gana!

— Dime una cosa gorrión — dijo Finitevus mientras se acercaba a ver la obra de la criatura — ¿Cómo es que haces esas cosas como mutar tu entorno o… caminar sobre el agua?

— ¿Caminar sobre el agua? — preguntó el gorrión confundido. Acto seguido se miró a sus pies y con un exagerado grito se hundió repentinamente.

— Creo que es mejor que esperes al final de la carrera para hacerle tus preguntas —sugirió la golondrina —. No creo que puedas sacarle nada coherente en este momento.

— Solo estaba intentando asegurar algo de información en caso de que tu plan falle — dijo el doctor de manera cortante.

— Me encanta el desbordante nivel de confianza que tienes en mi — le recriminó molesta la chica mientras fruncía el ceño —. Quizás no lo sabias, pero yo soy corredora profesional, así que las probabilidades están a nuestro favor.

— Solo espero que estén tan altas como tu ego — rebatió el equidna mientras comenzaba a levitar para observar mejor el circuito.

Wave sintió una repentina oleada de rabia hacia el tipo. Respiró profundo para calmarse y se dirigió hacia la línea de partida donde Vivens ya la estaba esperando. El gorrión vestía una bufanda blanca y llevaba puesto un gorro y unas antiparras de aviador emulando a los pilotos clásicos. Lanzo su Extreme Gear frente a ella detrás de la línea de partida y montó sobre él, lista para correr. Su oponente por su parte se acercó caminando tranquilo a su lado e hizo mímica como al abrir una puerta. Acto seguido se subió a un vehículo aparentemente invisible lo que hizo que quedase sentado en el aire. La golondrina se le quedó mirando pasmada mientras este gesticulaba encenderlo y el sonido de un potente motor comenzaba a rugir. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para volver a enfocarse justo cuando una chica de generosas proporciones, pero que carecía de rostro aparecía frente a ellos sosteniendo una bandera a cuadros en lo alto. Wave afinó la posición de sus pies sobre la tabla y se agachó ligeramente, lista para salir ante la señal. La criatura sin rostro bajó la bandera repentinamente y ambos competidores salieron disparados como balas. La cabeza de Vivens junto con su torso demoraron unos segundos más en alcanzar la posición de su vehículo respecto al resto de su cuerpo, estirándose como si fueran de goma. Esta vez no le sorprendió, de hecho ya lo estaba esperando.

Wave aceleró ganando la delantera con facilidad durante la recta inicial. Tomó la primera curva a la izquierda aprovechando un murallón y usó una rampa a un costado para lanzarse en el aire realizando una pirueta. Aterrizó suavemente en la pista sin perder velocidad y conservando el primer puesto, sin embargo al poco rato Vivens la alcanzó. Iba flotando recostado contra su invisible asiento con las piernas cruzadas mientras conducía usando los pies. Se puso a la par de la chica durante unos segundos y la saludó antes de oprimir un botón imaginario y alcanzar una velocidad imposible, dejándola envuelta en una nube de humo. Wave comenzó a toser al respirar la gris emanación mientras trataba de atisbar el camino que debía seguir, pero la sustancia era muy densa. Durante algunos segundos avanzó si saber que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que repentinamente salió a la claridad solo para encontrarse frente a una pronunciada vuelta en U. Alcanzó a reaccionar a último momento clavando los frenos y derrapando por el borde exterior. Cuando estuvo frente a la nueva recta soltó el freno y se dio un impulso para retomar carrera. Aceleró aún más maldiciendo por lo bajo. Podía ver al gorrión avanzando rápidamente algunos metros por delante de ella quien por alguna extraña razón había hecho aparecer un banjo e iba tocándolo. Sin importar cuanto acelerara la chica, Vivens siempre se mantenía a la misma distancia por delante. Ya había alcanzado la máxima velocidad cuando por fin la suerte le sonrió. Habían alcanzado la primera sección inundada pero la criatura al estar distraída con su instrumento no dio cuenta de ello hasta que fue muy tarde. Su vehículo impactó contra el agua con mucha fuerza y Vivens salió disparado hacia adelante al grito de «AHH HOO HOO HOOOY» para terminar estrellándose contra un pilar, quitando de lugar una de las piedras del medio y siendo aplastado por la parte superior del mismo al caérsele encima sin desarmarse. La golondrina tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante esa imagen mientras aprovechaba para volver a tomar la delantera hovereando sobre el agua con su Extreme Gear.

La primera ruta acuática estaba llena de ruinas y obstáculos que llenaban parte del recorrido. Wave se encontró a si misma disminuyendo la velocidad mientras zigzagueaba entre los restos de templo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no corría de ese modo, ya casi había olvidado la sensación de adrenalina y libertad que le traía. Estaba realmente disfrutando la carrera. Mientras recorría una recta particularmente atiborrada de obstáculos, el sonido de un motor de lancha se le empezó a acercar rápidamente. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando la procedencia del mismo pero sin resultados. Repentinamente, saltando desde arriba de una ruina, una lancha Glastron surcó los aires y aterrizo a la par de la golondrina. Un gorrión alto, vestido de smoking y pelo corto la iba piloteando, como si fuera un agente secreto escapando de sus enemigos. La saludó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza con elegancia y apretó un botón que tenía delante. Un par de ametralladoras se asomaron por la parte frontal del vehículo y comenzaron a dispararle a los objetos en el camino, liberando su paso. Una vez más la criatura le había sacado la delantera. Wave aceleró pegándose al borde derecho de la pista el cual estaba delimitado por un paredón de piedra y en un rápido movimiento se desvió, subiendo por la pared hasta llegar a la parte más alta del mismo. Con el camino libre de obstáculos pudo acelerar libremente poniéndose a la par de la caricatura. Este al verla correr por sobre el murallón tomó su reloj pulsera y le disparó una serie de rayos laser que ella esquivó con dificultad.

— Con que quieres jugar rudo ¿eh? — murmuró entre dientes antes de saltar desde el borde de la pista hacia el bote. Aterrizó sobre la punta haciendo que este se incline hacia adelante hasta el punto en que se volteó sobre sí mismo. El vehículo comenzó a dar volteretas rebotando en el agua mientras se desarmaba detrás de Wave antes de explotar en mil pedazos. Algunos restos de metal y chapas llameantes le llovieron alrededor mientras mantenía el primer puesto. Al doblar la siguiente curva por fin volvió a correr sobre piedra, dejando la sección inundada detrás de ella. Algunos metros más adelante pudo oír el sonido de una enorme cascada. Viendo el final del camino e intuyendo lo que pasaría después, se preparó para saltar, y apenas cruzó el borde hizo una serie de piruetas invertidas antes de precipitarse al vacío corriendo sobre una enorme caída de agua. Era una depresión enorme en el terreno donde se habían formado una serie de cataratas en semicírculo. En el fondo de las mismas se podía ver el resto del camino de piedra entre la bruma. Volvió a realizar un salto a unos metros del final y con un giro acrobático aterrizó de nuevo en la pista. Retomó el recorrido sin problema alguno y por el momento Vivens había desaparecido de su vista, lo que por supuesto no quería decir que fuera a ser permanente. Durante algunos metros todo fue tranquilo, hizo algunos saltos y esquives antes de que el gorrión volviese a aparecer. Esta vez vestía un antifaz y capas oscuros, un saco de fieltro con grandes botones y un sombrero exageradamente grande para su cabeza. Venia montado en una curiosa moto que le recordaba vagamente la forma de un pato. Como de costumbre se le puso a la par en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Témeme vil golondrina! — Exclamó mientras levantaba el dedo de la mano derecha de manera teatral — ¡Porque yo soy el terror que aletea en las noches…!

— ¿En las noches? — lo interrumpió la chica tratando de mantenerlo distraído — pero si estamos en pleno día.

El gorrión miró hacia el cielo para comprobar las palabras de su oponente durante unos segundos. Wave ya había visto que la próxima curva era particularmente difícil, y se estaba asegurando de que Vivens no lo notara hasta que fuese demasiado tarde —. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Tienes razón! — Admitió el ave — voy a tener que pensar en otra frase — agrego mientras se cruzaba de piernas encima de la moto y se llevaba una mano a la barbilla pensativo sin notar el camino.

La curva era un camino flotante sin bordes con una pronunciada forma de S, cualquier falso movimiento podía terminar en un paseo por el fondo del inundado abismo sobre el que estaba suspendida. Apenas entraron Wave ajustó la dirección bruscamente usando el freno de aire para luego salir disparada en la dirección correcta mientras que Vivens por fin notaba el peligro al que se estaba exponiendo. Soltó un grito mientras sus globos oculares saltaban de sus cuencas y se volvían gigantes por la sorpresa. Rápidamente su rostro volvió a la normalidad y apretó un botón ubicado en el manubrio de su vehículo. Desde la contracurva la golondrina pudo observar como un cohete se encendía en la parte posterior de la moto y la hacía saltar directamente a través de obstáculo, aterrizando en el otro lado completamente intacto y quitándole la delantera a la chica. Para cuando esta salió de la curva ya le había sacado una buena distancia. El gorrión dio vuelta la cabeza brevemente y le sacó la lengua de manera burlesca. Sin prestarle atención Wave se inclinó un poco para reducir la fricción del aire y ganar más velocidad. Algunos metros más adelante una nueva sección inundada muy abierta los esperaba. En esta sección el camino no parecía estar marcado. Se trataba de una especie de lago gigantesco cuyos bordes eran difíciles de ver en la distancia, pero una serie de pilares a lo lejos marcaban por donde continuaba la pista. Esta vez Vivens estando atento comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo creando un torbellino unos cuantos metros antes del agua. Una vez que tocó el fluido, con un fuerte «POP» una embarcación de tamaño medio apareció, piloteada por la caricatura. Ahora iba vestido con una camisa gris, una remera negra, unos lentes de marco grande y el cabello ligeramente desordenado. Además iba fumando un cigarrillo con expresión confiada mientras maniobraba el velero a una velocidad poco usual para ese tipo de vehículo. Sin embargo gracias a la fricción del agua la chica pudo alcanzar a su competidor. Cuando ambos volvieron a estar a la par, algo comenzó a surgir en el centro del lago. El agua empezó a elevarse, casi como un cerro líquido, antes de que una serie de tentáculos rompieran la tensión superficial. Cuando el fluido se despejó dejó al descubierto un calamar monstruoso y colosal. Su cuerpo debía medir por lo menos 12 metros de radio y sus tentáculos se extendían tan largos que era difícil calcular su tamaño final.

— Vamos a necesitar un bote más grande… — comentó el gorrión mirando boquiabierto al enorme calamar. Una de las gigantescas extremidades golpeó justo en medio de ambos competidores haciendo que la golondrina saliera disparada hacia la izquierda. Por suerte había llegado a sostenerse de su Extreme Gear por lo que evitó caer. Rápidamente se acomodó sobre su tabla y volvió a acelerar en dirección de los lejanos pilares. El coloso comenzó a lanzar latigazos con sus tentáculos que ella esquivaba con dificultad, zigzagueando y saltando por doquier. Vivens, que había desaparecido luego del impacto inicial, reapareció a pocos metros de la chica en una nueva embarcación. Esta se veía mucho más antigua que la anterior, pero era de mayor tamaño. El barco estaba tripulado por múltiples personas que iban y venían frenéticamente por la cubierta atando cuerdas y afirmando mástiles. En la proa se podía ver al gorrión quien en esta ocasión iba vestido con un abrigo de capitán, tenía una prominente barba que le crecía por debajo de la barbilla y se confundía con unas frondosas patillas hasta llegar a su cabello el cual estaba peinado completamente hacia la derecha, siendo no muy largo ni muy corto. Tenía las facciones del rostro más marcadas, como si fuera un marinero con años de experiencia. Para darle el toque final una de sus piernas había sido remplazada por una pata de palo. La caricatura miraba de forma demente al calamar gigante mientras llevaba en lo alto un gran arpón listo para ser lanzado.

— ¡Ya verás criatura infernal! — Vociferó el marino mientras agitaba el puño con el arpón en dirección de la bestia —. ¡Me las pagaras por mi pierna y por todo el daño que has hecho! ¡Te devolveré a lo más profundo de los abismos donde perteneces!

El calamar gigante sin embargo estaba más concentrado en intentar derribar a la chica que en el peligroso arpón que blandía Vivens. Wave se vio obligada a cambiar de táctica. Se dirigió directamente hacia el coloso evadiendo ataques hasta que uno de los tentáculos quedó en una posición paralela a la de ella. Aprovechando el momento saltó sobre el mismo y comenzó a deslizarse por la extremidad como si fuera un tubo. No pudo evitar pensar en que Jet era quien por lo general usaba ese movimiento mientras se acercaba al final del tentáculo. Aprovechando el cuerpo del cefalópodo como rampa aceleró lanzándose en el aire. En ese momento escuchó un extraño rugido. Dirigió la vista hacia la fuente del mismo y pudo ver el arpón del capitán del barco clavado profundamente en el único ojo del monstruo. El arma estaba amarrada a una cuerda la cual iba hasta el barco. En la cubierta del mismo pudo ver como toda la tripulación vitoreaba por el certero golpe mientras la bestia comenzaba a hundirse. En el momento que la chica alcanzaba el cenit de su salto observó como la soga del arpón se enredaba en la pierna de Vivens y lo tironeaba repentinamente. Con un fuerte grito tanto el calamar como el gorrión se hundieron en las profundidades. Wave finalmente aterrizó sobre el agua y aceleró sin perder el tiempo.

Llegó hasta la sección final de piedra en la pista. Podía ver la línea de llegada en la distancia, lo único que la separaba de ella era un importante salto. A medida que se acercaba a la rampa trataba de medir la distancia y la velocidad para sortearlo, pero en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que de hecho iba a ser algo imposible de lograr. Mientras intentaba buscar alguna alternativa para cruzar el enorme foso, el sonido de un motor de avioneta la distrajo. Varios metros por encima de ella el gorrión avanzaba piloteando un biplano verde. Otra vez volvía a llevar la ropa de piloto y su bufanda serpenteaba frenéticamente detrás él. En un segundo de locura Wave ideó una forma de atravesar el obstáculo. Aceleró tomando la rampa a gran velocidad y saltó lo más alto que pudo. Se elevó en el aire hasta la altura de la aeronave y logró tomarse de una de las alas, quedando colgada de la misma con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba con fuerza su Extreme Gear.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Le recriminó el gorrión simulando molestia — ¡Yo no permito polizones en esta línea! —. Acto seguido comenzó a maniobrar erráticamente, agitando el vehículo, intentando tirar a la chica. Ella se agarró con fuerza tratando de no resbalarse hasta que estuvo a una distancia de la pista que le fuera útil. Antes de soltarse se las arregló para arrancar un trozo de chapa que estaba ligeramente sobresalido al fuselaje y lo lanzo a las aspas del biplano, destrozándolas por completo.

La golondrina aterrizó cómodamente en la recta final recorriéndola a alta velocidad mientras que la avioneta de su contrincante se desplomaba algunos metros detrás, explotando estruendosamente. Estaba a tan solo unas decenas de metros de la línea de meta cuando un extraño chirrido metálico llamó su atención. Aparentemente la caricatura aún no se daba por vencido y le había dado alcance montado en los restos de las ruedas del puente de aterrizaje del avión. El ave estaba cubierta en hollín y daba patadas en el suelo como si se tratase de una patineta. Wave se desvió hacia su oponente y lo golpeo con su tabla lo que lo hizo tambalearse, pero rápidamente se recuperó. Este empezó a maldecir a la chica y de la nada comenzó a lanzarle herramientas. Esquivó un martillo, un juego de destornilladores y hasta una motosierra encendida, sin embargo se las arregló para atrapar una llave inglesa al vuelo. Tomó la herramienta con fuerza y le propinó un golpe en el centro de la cabeza, hundiéndole el cráneo como si fuera de goma y dejándolo con una forma arqueada. Un gran número de estrellas aparecieron sobre él mientras ponía cara de tonto y se desviaba hasta estrellarse contra un pilar a pocos metros del final. Wave atravesó la línea de llegada y a modo de festejó dio una voltereta en el aire bajándose de su Extreme Gear y aterrizando con gracia sobre sus pies.

— Parece que mi "ego" no esta tan inflado en vano después de todo ¿Eh? — le gritó a Finitevus burlescamente que en ese momento descendía hasta donde estaba la chica.

— Debo admitir que fue un espectáculo bastante impresionante — le concedió el doctor sin demostrar emoción alguna —. Ahora hay que esperar que nuestro contrincante respete el trato.

Wave no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Vivens ignorara por completo el acuerdo que tenían. Repentinamente un torbellino de nervios la invadió mientras veía al ave acercase caminando hasta donde estaba ellos.

— ¡Vaya forma de correr! — Fue lo primero que dijo al llegar frente a la chica —. ¡Todas esas vueltas y piruetas! ¡Y el deslizamiento en los tentáculos del Kraken para luego saltar en el aire y **Zoom** , aterrizar en la delantera! — comenzó a narrar con emoción mientras gesticulaba con las manos las escenas —. Y ahora soy todo tuyo — exclamó mientras saltaba a los brazos de la chica y se acomodaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza — no creas que olvidé nuestro acuerdo.

— vaya, así que ahora si te soy interesante… — comentó despectivamente mientras lo miraba de manera pedante.

— Es que a primera vista eres más plana que una tabla, pero lo compensas con actitud y personalidad — respondió el gorrión sugerentemente mientras levantaba y bajaba las cejas insinuándosele.

La chica lo dejó caer al suelo abriendo los brazos algo molesta y volteó para enfrentar a Finitevus nuevamente.

— Todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado entonces — dijo altivamente —. Aquí esta Vivens listo para cooperar. Solo queda que me des el receptor y te daré el informe si es que aún lo quieres.

— Muy bien, no tengo razones para no cumplir con mi parte del trato — accedió el doctor siniestramente —. Vivens, sácanos de este templo. Mis _Warp Rings_ no funcionan mientras estemos dentro de tu locura — le ordenó el equidna, sin embargo el gorrión no se inmutó —. ¿Es que acaso estas sordo? — le preguntó de mala manera mirándolo con fastidio.

— Lo siento **Doctor Ario** , pero fue esta chica la que me derrotó. Yo solo estoy atado a lo que **ella** me pida — dijo el gorrión apuntando a Wave con el dedo gordo.

— ¡El trato fue…! — Comenzó a replicar el equidna con una nota de ira, pero su interlocutor lo interrumpió.

— El trato fue que me ganaran en la carrera. Ella lo hizo, tú no — y con eso dio por zanjada la conversación.

Wave no podía evitar sonreírle de manera burlesca al doctor. Lo tenía completamente contra las cuerdas. Con un aliado como Vivens de su lado este podía hacer poco y nada contra ella ahora.

— Vivens, ¿podrías sacarnos de este templo así el imbécil de mi compañero me entrega lo que me debe? — le dijo al gorrión probando a su nuevo camarada.

— Por supuesto que si mi bella dama — exclamó la caricatura haciendo una exagerada y cómica reverencia.

Inmediatamente el entorno que los rodeaba comenzó a mutar una vez más.


	6. Absurdo y Peligroso

Capítulo 6 – Absurdo y Peligroso

Por fin se encontraban nuevamente fuera de la locura de Vivens, en medio de los bosques que rodeaban el fantasmal pueblo donde habían encontrado al gorrión en una primera instancia. Wave no podía creer su suerte, había logrado poner a la extraña criatura de su lado. El doctor se limitó a gesticular una expresión de intenso odio antes de levantar una mano a su costado y materializar un Warp Ring. En cuestión de segundos el trio se encontraba nuevamente en el centro de la sala de trabajo del equidna.

— ¡Oh vaya! ¡Mira todos esos cables! — Exclamó el gorrión mientras se tiraba al suelo — ¿me preguntó a dónde llevaran? —. En segundos había tomado la forma de una serpiente, arrastrándose a la par de un manojo de cables fuertemente atado.

— ¿Puedes controlar a esa cosa? — Preguntó Finitevus con marcado fastidio — no necesito que destroce todos mis instrumentos de estudio.

— Déjame pensármelo — le respondió la chica haciendo de cuenta que analizaba sus opciones pensativa. El doctor dejó escapar un gruñido amenazador ante esta actitud —. Muy bien, no hace falta ser desagradable, aunque eso sea un estándar para ti — lo molestó antes de llamar al gorrión —. Vivens, ven aquí. Hazme el favor de no hacer locuras, o por lo menos de reducirlas al mínimo posible.

— ¡A la orden mon capitán! — Exclamó apareciendo repentinamente frente a la chica haciendo un saludo militar —. ¿Ahora que es lo que quieren hacer? ¿Vamos a unirnos al circo quizás? — preguntó mientras sacaba tres motosierras llameantes y comenzaba a hacer malabares con ellas.

— Esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensábamos… — se lamentó Wave con un falso dejo de preocupación —. Por suerte ese no va a ser mi problema si no el tuyo. Si fueses tan amable de darme el receptor así puedo largarme de aquí…

— No haré eso, no soy tan estúpido — la detuvo el equidna de mala gana —. Vivens solo responde ante ti, si lo dejas aquí no seré capaz de controlarlo para estudiarlo. Incluso es posible que escape para irse contigo.

— ¿Puedes culparme por preferir estar con una linda chica antes que con un emo adicto al delineador rojo? — acotó el gorrión mientras flotaba lentamente alrededor del dúo dando patadas en el aire para moverse como si estuviese nadando.

— Eso no es mi problema — insistió molesta la golondrina —. Tenemos un trato. Si no pensás respetarlo… bien puedo darle libertad a nuestro **invitado** para que juegue con tus aparatos.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Hay tantas cosas interesantes que morder y tironear! — exclamó la criatura ante la propuesta mientras tomaba la forma de un perro labrador cuadrúpedo y comenzaba a corretear alegremente por el lugar.

Wave le sostuvo la mirada al doctor por unos momentos mientras veía como las opciones se arremolinaban en su cabeza. En esta ocasión no podía ponerse agresivo ya que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra la criatura. La expresión de Finitevus cambió a resignación mientras sacaba el aparato que había usado para revisar las ruinas del manicomio y se lo lanzaba de mala gana a la chica.

— Métetelo donde te quepa — gruñó malhumorado.

— Oh, tengo un mejor uso que eso para él.

— ¿ah, sí? — preguntó interesado el equidna.

La golondrina repentinamente se quedó sin palabras. Realmente en lo único que se había preocupado hasta el momento era conseguir el dispositivo, pero ahora que lo tenía en sus manos no sabía qué hacer con él. Esta duda se reflejó claramente en sus ojos lo que produjo una sonrisa de suficiencia en su interlocutor.

— Lo imaginé… — soltó burlescamente —. ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas hasta que termine de estudiar a Vivens? Quizás eso te dé una idea de cómo continuar.

La chica frunció el ceño. Realmente quería deshacerse de Finitevus tanto como él de ella, pero aún se necesitaban si querían poder avanzar.

— Muy bien — aceptó a regañadientes —. Te ayudaré en tus estudios. Será interesante averiguar que es esta cosa — culminó señalando al gorrión que en esos momentos estaba haciendo una especie de baile hula pero deformando todo su cuerpo como su fuera una ola del océano. La chica se le quedó mirando embobada por unos momentos antes de sacudir su cabeza para sacarse el ensimismamiento —. A todo esto, ¿vas a querer el informe aún?

— No, con la criatura aquí ya no lo necesito — contestó Finitevus sin interés alguno en el tema —. No perdamos más tiempo, dile a esa cosa que se acerque.

Durante los siguientes tres días se dedicaron a hacerle pruebas y análisis a la caricatura lo que no era tarea fácil en ningún sentido. El gorrión no solía quedarse quieto por más de unos segundos antes de realizar alguna locura. Solía mutar en otras formas, por lo general para realizar algún chiste extraño en base a ello. También tenía la mala costumbre de lanzarles objetos peligrosos o pesados cuando creía que la situación lo ameritaba. Entre las muchas cosas que debieron esquivar la más peligrosa de todas fue definitivamente el piano de cola. Mientras le realizaban las últimas pruebas durante el tercer día, lo habían introducido en una especie de cámara de resonancia magnética. Por alguna razón habían comentado acerca de instrumentos de cuerda cuando un crujido sobre sus cabezas les indicó que algo no estaba bien. Dado los días anteriores, ya estaban esperando que objetos se precipitaran de la nada sobre ellos y se apartaron rápidamente de donde estaban sin detenerse a observar lo que se había materializado en esta ocasión. El violento estruendo de la madera y el intenso «CLONG» de las cuerdas al cortarse fue lo primero que percibieron antes de voltear a ver y encontrarse con un enorme piano clásico de cola, despedazado sobre la ya inexistente consola de mando de la máquina.

Los niveles de estrés de la golondrina que ya venían altos desde hacía meses se dispararon hasta las nubes. No podía estar tranquila en ningún lado ya que nunca sabía cuando la criatura podría aparecerse de la nada y jugarle una mala pasada. Dormir y bañarse estaban prácticamente prohibidos. El dúo se había organizado para tomar turnos y dormitar por algunas horas durante el día con tal de no dejar al gorrión sin custodia ni un momento. Al cuarto día estaba más que claro que no podían continuar así.

— Doce equipos, ¡Doce! — vociferó iracundo Finitevus mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos —. ¡Destrozados completamente! Motosierras, motores, ladrillos, bloques de cemento, ¡incluso un maldito piano!

— Soltémoslo, devolvámoslo a donde estaba cuando lo encontramos — propuso la chica compungida. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras por haber dormido mal, se sentía sucia y las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente desde que había comenzado el día —. Si esto sigue así vamos a perder la poca cordura que nos queda ¿no tienes suficientes datos ya? — preguntó esperanzada aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

— A duras penas hemos arañado la superficie. La mayoría de los análisis arrojan información incoherente o inentendible. Es un infierno —. Respondió derrotado el equidna —. Pero ya no puedo más. No puedo estar concentrado en el trabajo y al mismo tiempo en mantenerme con vida alrededor de esa cosa.

— ¿Si lo transportamos con uno de tus Warp Rings a otra dimensión no podríamos contenerlo? — propuso la chica repentinamente con un dejo de esperanza —. Debe haber algún lugar donde podamos encerrarlo para estudiarlo.

— ¿encerrar a quién? — dijo repentinamente la voz chillona del gorrión sobresaltando al dúo.

— Diablos Vivens, ¡no hagas eso! — le recriminó la chica de mal humor.

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó mientras flotaba de espaldas en el aire dando suaves patadas para moverse.

— Cualquier idea es buena en este momento, y no se pierde nada con probar — soltó repentinamente Finitevus mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a una de sus máquinas sacando un Warp Ring de adentro de su capa.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás esta vez Doc? ¡Hoy yo puedo ser tu asistente y la dama será la paciente! — exclamó con emoción mientras giraba sobre sí mismo ataviándose con una bata médica. En un parpadeo se puso frente a la golondrina sosteniendo un bisturí con una mano y una sierra de huesos con la otra.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, maldito maniático! — gritó asustada la chica retrocediendo tan rápido que terminó sentada en el suelo arrastrándose de espaldas para alejarse de la criatura.

— No va a hacer falta nada de eso Vivens — le informó el equidna mientras trabajaba sobre el Warp Ring —. Hoy no experimentaremos, será tu día libre.

— ¡Yay! ¡Vacaciones! — en un parpadeo la caricatura ya no vestía de médico, si no que llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos y una remera hawaiana floreada. En las manos tenía una sombrilla de playa, un pelota inflable y una canasta de viandas.

— Dime, ¿te gusta viajar?

— ¡Oh sí! Visitar lugares interesantes siempre es una buena forma de bajar el estrés — comentó el ave dando saltitos en el lugar —. Y creo que a ella le está haciendo falta urgentemente — acotó apuntando a Wave con el dedo pulgar.

La chica emitió un leve gruñido malhumorado ante la propuesta de Vivens. Era obvio que estaba estresada, y no le hacia ninguna gracia que la fuente de esto se burlara de ella.

— ¡Excelente! Entonces tengo el lugar ideal para ti — comentó el doctor al tiempo que lanzaba el Warp Ring hasta donde estaba el gorrión. El portal se abrió bajo sus pies haciendo que suelte un gritó exagerado al caer por el mismo, quedando en el aire los objetos que cargaba en sus manos, girando por unos momentos para luego caer por el umbral también.

El equidna rápidamente cerró el Warp Ring y lo tomó con la mano derecha.

— ¿Funcionó? ¿A dónde lo enviaste? — preguntó curiosa Wave mientras respiraba ligeramente más calmada.

— Lo envié a la **Zone Of Silence**. Con eso deberíamos librarnos del él para descansar por fin.

— Espero que ese lugar este deshabitado, me compadezco de la pobre criatura que tenga que lidiar con esa cosa.

— De hecho tiene un habitante. Una entidad de poder desconocido llamado **Feist** — comentó el equidna vagamente —. Quizás él sea capaz de lidiar con Vivens.

Sin embargo a los pocos segundos una puerta blanca se materializó frente a ellos y alguien llamó desde el otro lado. El doctor y la mecánico se miraron por unos momentos preocupados. Volvieron a golpear, esta vez con más intensidad. El equidna se acercó con cautela y apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte. En un brusco movimiento abrió la puerta mientras con la otra mano casteaba un escudo de color negro y lo ponía delante de el para protegerse, sin embargo nada lo atacó. Del otro lado de la abertura el sol brillaba con intensidad sobre los suburbios de un pueblo simple, casi como si fuera la escenografía de una película. Finitevus hizo desaparecer el escudo y ambos se acercaron a observar la escena con curiosidad. La puerta estaba parada en medio de la sala. La golondrina se fijó en la parte posterior y estaba todo normal, la hollywoodense imagen solo podía apreciarse a través del pórtico. Asomaron la cabeza dentro para tratar de atisbar una explicación para el extraño fenómeno cuando el pie del equidna impactó suavemente en algo. Una caja con una dirección y una carta yacían en el piso frente a la entrada. Se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, el doctor extrañado y la chica con miedo.

— Déjala allí, no la abras —suplicó la golondrina —. Quizás si lo dejamos aquí no moleste.

— O quizás sea aún peor — discutió Finitevus mientras se agachaba y tomaba la carta. Dentro había una foto en formato postal que mostraba al gorrión vestido con sus ropas vacacionales abrazado a un panda gigante con expresión furiosa mientras se tomaban una selfie. Del otro lado de la misma había un texto:

" _Querida Wave (y Doctor Ario):_

 _Lo he pasado fenomenal aquí. El clima es algo extraño, pero por lo menos no tuve lluvia. Conocí a un tipo muy gracioso llamado_ _ **Feist.**_ _Creo que tiene problemas de ira, pero es un sujeto muy divertido. Al principio insistía en jugar conmigo, pero por alguna extraña razón cambió de idea rápidamente, creo que la visita al volcán de avispas lo afectó un poco._

 _Ya me estoy sintiendo mucho más revitalizado, a ti Wave te habría venido excelente acompañarme para relajarte un poco. La playa hubiera sido mucho mejor claro, pero el cambio de ambiente es siempre una mejoría._

 _Sinceramente Tuyo, Vivens._

 _P.D.: Les envió un recuerdo de mi viaje, espero les guste."_

A Wave todo esto le daba nauseas ¿Cómo diablos la criatura había logrado superar la barrera dimensional? ¿Acaso era imposible de detener?

— ¿Un recuerdo? — Releyó la última línea el doctor mirando a su acompañante en busca de una opinión — ¿Crees que sea algo peligroso?

— Solo déjalo allí y no lo toques. No quiero saber nada con Vivens — exclamó con un dejo de desesperación. Sin embargo el equidna no parecía interesado en seguir la petición de la chica y se agachó sobre la caja para empezar a desenvolverla.

— ¡No la toques! — vociferó Wave lanzándose sobre él, pero una serie de tentáculos negros salieron desde la capa de Finitevus y la sostuvieron a una buena distancia de él —. Por favor, solo déjala en paz, ¡olvídate de ella!

Ignorando la súplica de la chica terminó de romper el envoltorio del paquete dejando al descubierto una simple caja común y corriente. No llego a terminar de quitarle la cinta que cerraba las alas superiores del contenedor cuando este se abrió de repente. De adentro del mismo salió el gorrión estirándose hasta alcanzar la cabeza del equidna. Lo besó cómicamente sin previo aviso y se puso a rebotar por toda la sala mientras se reía desaforadamente.

— oh no… — fue lo único que Wave alcanzó a decir al verlo nuevamente. El sentimiento de pánico y desesperanza se acrecentó dentro de ella manifestándose como un pesado vació en el estómago.

— ¡Por los mil diablos no hay forma de detenerte! — vociferó furioso el equidna mientras escupía con asco y comprobaba como la puerta había desaparecido por completo mientras nadie la miraba.

— ¡Bájame de una vez maldito imbécil! — le gritó la golondrina agitando las piernas furiosa en el aire aún sostenida por la magia del doctor. De repente los brazos se evaporaron liberándola a unos metros del suelo y haciendo que cayera sentada con fuerza en el duro suelo. Wave se levantó adolorida mientras observaba al gorrión desordenar toda la habitación — ¡Ya basta Vivens! ¡Quédate quieto!

La criatura volvió a aparecer repentinamente delante de ella vibrando como un tablón asustando a la chica en el proceso — ¡Señor, si señor! —Exclamó volviendo a repetir el saludo militar — ¿Qué sigue ahora para el buen Vivens nena? — preguntó mientras saltaba a los brazos de la golondrina —. Quizás puedas regalarme un beso, ese tipo me dejó un mal sabor en la boca y no me molestaría que me ayudases a quitármelo.

Wave lo soltó con brusquedad precipitándolo contra el suelo. Al tocar la superficie del mismo el gorrión se rompió en miles de pedazos como si estuviera hecho de hielo para luego rearmarse al segundo siguiente —. Vaya que eres fría nena, ¡pero yo creo que tengo la solución perfecta para ello! — clamó mientras sacaba de su espalda un lanzallamas.

En un movimiento completamente instintivo Wave le atinó una patada a la punta del mismo dirigiéndolo hacia arriba en el momento justo en el que una columna de llamas se emitía elevándose hasta el cielo raso. En un ataque de rabia le quitó violentamente el arma de las manos y le atinó un golpe en medio del pico haciendo que su cabeza girara varias veces sobre su cuello hasta quedar completamente torcida sobre su eje como si fuera de goma. La cabeza rotó velozmente hacia el lado opuesto volviendo a tomar su forma original. El gorrión se acomodó el cuello ligeramente con ambas manos haciéndolo crujir un par de veces.

— ¡Vaya! Tienes un terrible gancho derecho ¡Fuerrrte como la montaña! — Exclamo agregándole acento ruso al final de la frase —. ¡Deberíamos entrenar boxeo juntos! — agregó mientras lanzaba golpes al aire dando saltitos en el lugar como si fuera un boxeador.

— Necesito ese informe — dijo repentinamente Finitevus —. Quizás allí encuentre una pista sobre como deshacernos de él. Esta criatura acaba de volver de una dimensión alternativa como si se tratara del fondo de su patio, ¿Por qué no siguió a los operativos cuando terminaron la misión? — se preguntó el equidna.

Wave no podía pensar con claridad, la mezcla de estrés, pánico y cansancio la habían dejado completamente bloqueada — dame un Warp Ring y te lo traeré — aceptó agotada.

— Eso explica porque no había podido encontrarlo cuando lo busque aquí — comentó Finitevus mientras la lanzaba uno de los anillos.

La golondrina lo agarró torpemente en el aire —. Vivens, quédate aquí, regresaré en unos momentos — le ordenó a la criatura casi en una súplica.

Tomó el anillo con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras visualizaba el bar de Cici en Crooks Hideaway. El anillo se escapó de sus manos para abrirse frente a ella. Sin perder tiempo la chica saltó dentro de él aterrizando en pleno bar momentos después. El lugar estaba completamente atiborrado de gente, pero estaban todos en silencio observando el sitio en el que había aparecido de la nada la golondrina. A Wave esto le importó poco, estaba tan desesperada por quitarse a Vivens de encima que no tenía espacio en su cabeza para preocupaciones tan triviales como incomodar a un montón de criminales con su repentina presencia. Guardó el Warp Ring en su bolsillo y dio dos pasos hasta ponerse frente a la dueña del lugar.

— Sabes, usar la puerta es de buena educación y no le resulta incómodo a todos mis clientes — le comentó Cici mirándola algo molesta, sin embargo al notar el aspecto de su interlocutora cambio su expresión a una de ligera preocupación —. Oye, ¿estás bien?

— No, no lo estoy… creo que estoy a punto de perder la cordura — dijo Wave agarrándose de la barra con las manos temblorosas —. Necesito el informe que te dejé hace algunos días — le pidió bajando la voz para que solo la tabernera pudiese escucharla.

Cici dio un rápido vistazo a la gente en el bar — muy bien, sígueme — le indicó mientras se dirigía a una puerta ubicada a la izquierda de la barra. Ambas la atravesaron y una vez dentro la dueña le indicó que la esperara unos momentos antes de desaparecer por una trampilla en el suelo. La habitación en la que habían entrado parecía ser una despensa donde se almacenaba la comida y las bebidas que se les servían a los comensales. Había múltiples anaqueles de madera llenos de productos y varias heladeras y frigoríficos viejos ubicados contra la pared posterior del lugar. Cici no tardó mucho en regresar con dos carpetas en sus manos.

— Logré hacerle la copia que me habías pedido también — le dijo la mujer mientras le pasaba los papeles —. Me temo que no pude evitar leer algunas cosas del informe… ¿en qué demonios andas metida? No, sabes que, mejor no quiero saberlo. Creo que es un problema con el que preferiría no lidiar.

— Créeme, esa es una decisión muy inteligente… — le aseguró la golondrina mientras tomaba los documentos y se los ponía bajo el brazo —. Yo desearía nunca haberme involucrado para serte sincera… — agregó mientras sacaba un cilindro de dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba en retribución por el favor.

— Por cierto, Krajil estuvo hace algunos días por aquí — comentó la mujer mientras le ponía candado a la trampilla y la cubría con una alfombra —. Se lo veía un poco alterado lo que me resulto raro en él.

— ¿Alterado? — preguntó curiosa Wave.

— Si, actuaba como si… — sin embargo no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando un grupo de gritos y golpes provenientes del salón la interrumpieron —. ¡Malditos vagos inmundos! — Exclamó furiosa Cici mientras tomaba una escopeta larga de doble caño de abajo de uno de los anaqueles —. Lo siento Wave, tendremos que hablar en otro momento — le dijo mientras salía presurosa por la puerta.

La golondrina volvió a tomar el Warp Ring mientras pensaba en el estudio de Finitevus. Justo cuando el anillo se abría el sonido de dos escopetazos silenció por completo la habitación continua y la voz de la cantinera se escuchó con claridad mientras vociferaba contra los revoltosos. La chica saltó dentro del Anillo y al segundo siguiente apareció nuevamente en el estudio del equidna.

— ¿Qué te demoró tanto? — le preguntó de mala manera Finitevus al verla arribar. Por alguna extraña razón estaba jugando al ping pong con Vivens usando sus tentáculos mágicos para sostener la paleta mientras que el gorrión iba de un lado para otro a toda velocidad golpeando la pelotita con todas sus fuerzas. La golondrina se le quedó mirando completamente extrañada ante la situación —. Tenía que mantenerlo alejado de mis aparatos de algún modo — dijo ante la mirada de la chica —. ¿Lo tienes?

Wave tomó una de las carpetas que llevaba bajo el brazo y se la pasó al doctor quien hizo desaparecer los brazos de oscuridad dejando que la pelota pasase de largo.

— ¡goooooooooooooool! — gritó Vivens con emoción mientras corría en círculos en su lugar con una bengala en cada mano.

— Distráelo por unas horas mientras estudio el informe — le ordenó Finitevus de manera autoritaria mientras tomaba la carpeta de las manos de la golondrina y la abría para ojearla, caminando absorto en dirección a su estudio.

Wave apenas emitió un gruñido ante la actitud pedante del equidna, estaba tan harta que en ese punto ya poco le importaba. Volteó para mirar a Vivens mientras su mente trabajaba de manera extremadamente lenta, buscando actividades con las que entretener a la criatura. Algo atontada y de manera casi mecánica levantó la paleta de ping pong que el doctor había dejado caer al suelo.

— ¿Sabes algo? El ping pong es divertido, pero no lo suficientemente emocionante — comentó el gorrión con su voz chillona mientras se aplastaba la barbilla con dos dedos de manera pensante —. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante reemplazando la pelota por una pequeña granada? — agregó mientras sacaba una granada de sus espaldas y atinaba a sacarle la espoleta.

La chica lo detuvo justo a tiempo quitándole el explosivo de las manos — ¡por supuesto que no! — Se llevó la mano al rostro, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos tratando de aplacar el ligero dolor de cabeza que tenía —. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo necesario…

Finalmente logró convencer al gorrión de jugar a un juego de escondidas para mantenerlo ocupado y si bien la idea sonaba inofensiva, Vivens logró convertirla en un deporte de alto riesgo como de costumbre. Cuando a Wave le toco buscarlo no tuvo muchas dificultades ya que descubrió que había tomado la forma de una de las máquinas de Finitevus lo que lo hacía bastante obvio al lado de la original, el problema comenzó cuando le tocó buscar a él. La criatura se atavió con la vestimenta de un cazador clásico con casco tipo medio caparazón coronado por una punta de metal, unos pantalones sueltos metidos dentro de unas largas botas oscuras de cuero y un conjunto de gabardina y capa, todo de una combinación color beige oscuro y negro. Además adoptó una especie de acento inglés, se dejó un prominente mostacho y se armó con un rifle algo anticuado de cerrojo con el que le disparaba con poca precisión cada vez que la encontraba. El juego se extendió por un buen rato, tiempo en el cual destrozó parte de las paredes y decenas de máquinas y equipamientos. La chica iba de un lado al otro frenéticamente tratando de evitar a su perseguidor completamente agitada y casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Por suerte al cabo de media hora el equidna volvió a aparecer por la puerta con paso decidido, aunque lo hizo solo para encontrarse con un trozo de pared saltándole en el rostro gracias a un balazo que el gorrión había disparado en su dirección. El doctor desplegó rápidamente los brazos de oscuridad agarrando a la caricatura por el cuello

— ¡Se acabó el juego! — rugió Finitevus al ver su sala de trabajo hecha pedazos. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente de Vivens que se retorcía atrapado hasta Wave que estaba saliendo de atrás de un pilar, temblando descontroladamente.

— ¿¡P-por qué tardaste t-tanto!? — exclamó la chica con una mezcla de ira y ataques de nervios.

— ¡Usted doctor ario sí que es un aguafiestas! — chilló la criatura aún con acento inglés mientras se soltaba derritiéndose como si fuera yogurt —. La señorita y yo estábamos jugando a las escondidas y pasando un buen rato solamente — agregó recuperando su acento normal.

— ¡Solo te pedí que lo entretuvieras, no que despedazaran todo mi estudio! ¡¿Era una tarea tan difícil?! — rugió el doctor iracundo apuntando amenazadoramente con el dedo a la chica.

— ¿C-cómo iba a im-imaginarme yo que el demente ese i-iba a convertir un juego de escondidas e-en un maldito campo de b-batalla? — replicó Wave molesta.

— Olvidalo… no tiene caso de todos modos — aceptó frustrado el equidna —. Encontré la forma de terminar con todo esto — agregó mientras veía de reojo como Vivens hacía malabares con un juego de motosierras prendidas fuego a unos metros de ellos —. ¿Sabes porque no siguió a los oficiales cuando abandonaban el manicomio, o porque no se pegó a Feist cuando lo enviamos a la otra dimensión?

—No, p-pero supongo que t-tú me lo dirás… — le respondió tratando de sonar sarcástica, pero el tartamudeo del que aún sufría le arruinó el intento.

— Porque no le dimos un final apropiado — clamó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— ¿U-un final apropiado?

— Es lo único que se me ocurre en realidad, y dado la forma en la que él actúa tiene mucho sentido — comenzó a explicar el doctor —. La agente hace varias referencias en el informe a que actúa como "una caricatura". Irónicamente yo nunca consideré como algo útil o entretenido el consumir algo tan banal y carente de contenido como una caricatura, ni mucho menos pensé en que podría serme útil tener ese conocimiento alguna vez a futuro, sin embargo si admito de haber disfrutado del placer culposo de una que otra película de acción alguna vez… — Wave levantó una ceja tratando de imaginárselo sentado en un sillón con los pies en alto sobre un banquito y un balde de palomitas mientras veía una frenética escena de persecución con tiros, explosiones y todo el repertorio, pero la imagen era simplemente demasiado absurda por lo que terminó agitando levemente la cabeza para despejarse —. El final del informe es sumamente similar a los finales que suelen representarse en ese tipo de películas, marcando un cierre adecuado para la historia y si Vivens actúa siguiendo patrones de ese tipo, entonces me parece que es solo natural que para lograr separarse de él, requiera darle un final a la historia que el mismo está interpretando.

— Bueno… de hecho suena bastante coherente, no es como si fuera lo más loco que se nos ha ocurrido en los últimos días — razonó la chica ya sin tartamudear y algo ilusionada con la idea de una salida —. Entonces la pregunta ahora sería, ¿cómo hacemos para crear ese final?

— ¡Exactamente! Y yo creo que tengo una idea que puede funcionarnos…


	7. Anticlimático pero Funcional

Capítulo 7 – Anticlimático pero Funcional

Una milenaria escalera se eleva hasta el pórtico de piedra de un imponente templo perdido en las profundidades de la selva. El mismo está plagado de parches de musgo en las zonas donde la humedad se suele acumular con facilidad y más de una planta y enredadera intenta reclamar la edificación trepando por sus paredes y enrollándose en las viejas columnas. De repente un chasquido interrumpió la tranquilidad del santuario mientras una pequeña sortija dorada aparecía frente a la entrada como salida de la nada. Rápidamente el anillo comenzó a crecer hasta adoptar casi el mismo tamaño de la puerta del templo. Dentro de los límites del mismo, una serie de luces se arremolinan en un hipnótico baile. Al segundo siguiente, la figura de un equidna blanco de ojos amarillos y esclerótica negra atravesó la cortina de luces, seguido de cerca por una delgada golondrina de color violeta y un gorrión de ojos naranja espiralados y apariencia caricaturesca.

— ¡Aquí es! ¡El templo perdido de Shazamazon! — exclamó Finitevus de manera teatral, sonando bastante anti natural mientras guardaba el Warp Ring entre sus ropas.

— Con la facilidad con la que llegamos yo no diría que esta tan perdido… — comentó Wave en voz apenas audible.

— ¡Wow! ¡Es super imponente! — clamó emocionado Vivens con su chillona voz —. ¡Es casi como si nos estuviese llamando hacia la aventura! —. Acto seguido giró sobre sí mismo cambiando su atuendo por una camisa y unos pantalones de explorador beige desaturado, unas botas marrones bastante resistentes y una fedora de color beige oscuro —. ¿Qué clase de tesoro vamos a robar? — agregó mientras sacaba un látigo de atrás de su espalda y se ponía a jugar con él.

Wave miró con curiosidad a Finitevus esperando la respuesta de este, ella también estaba sumamente interesada en saber qué diablos hacían parados en medio de la nada, frente a un templo milenario.

— Nuestra misión es mucho más importante que robar un simple tesoro Vivens — lo corrigió el doctor —. Dentro de ese templo se encuentra un artefacto de poder inmensurable, ¡con la capacidad de destruir por completo todo mobius!

La golondrina tragó saliva pesadamente, ¿Finitevus hablaba en serio?

— Con mis aparatos he seguido la evolución de la energía del mismo y en las últimas horas detecté una importante anomalía que lo ha desestabilizado — continuó explicando mientras miraba de reojo la expresión de la golondrina, levantando una ceja ligeramente incrédulo.

— ¡Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder! ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a salvar el mundo! — exclamó la caricatura mientras sacaba pecho heroicamente antes de agarrar a Wave por la muñeca y arrastrarla hacia adentro del templo rápidamente.

La chica sin tiempo a reaccionar lo siguió trastabillando, tratando de no perder el equilibrio mientras Finitevus emprendía camino flotando siniestramente por detrás del dúo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por lo menos conoces el camino? — le preguntó algo fastidiada al gorrión haciendo que este se detenga en seco.

— Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, no, no tengo idea de a dónde estamos yendo — admitió soltándole la muñeca y encogiéndose de hombros —. ¡Seguramente el doctor ario puede guiarnos! — agregó desplazándose varios metros en un parpadeo y ubicándose delante del equidna mientras sonreía ampliamente mostrando unos dientes grotescamente gigantescos.

— Ciertamente, yo conozco el camino — afirmó con calma el equidna —. Sin embargo debemos ser cuidadosos, este tipo de lugares suelen estar plagados de trampas mortales y pasadizos secretos en los que uno podría perderse con facilidad.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — le pregunto con voz apenas audible la golondrina por lo bajo acercándose a Finitevus y procurando que Vivens no alcanzase a oírla.

— Tu solo sígueme el juego — respondió este cortantemente, también en voz baja para luego encabezar la marcha adentrándose en las entrañas del templo.

Durante casi veinte minutos recorrieron los pasajes del templo de forma tan errática que Wave podría haber jurado que Finitevus no tenía idea de a donde los estaba llevando, sin embargo la chica decidió hacerle caso y seguirle el juego sin decir una sola palabra. En algunas ocasiones el doctor se detenía unos momentos para analizar un pasillo en busca de trampas, pero Vivens lo ignoraba por completo y terminaba activándolas de todos modos. El trio se vio esquivando flechas venenosas, saltando fosos sin fondo, corriendo delante de enormes piedras esféricas y escapando de habitaciones cuyas paredes cubiertas de cuchillas se cerraban con intenciones de aplastar a cualquier desgraciado que se encontrase entre ellas. En cada una de estas situaciones Vivens siempre se aferraba a su fedora sin perderla de vista ni un momento, incluso salvándola a último momento de alguna que otra trampa mientras usaba su látigo para balancearse de un lugar a otro como si se tratase de una película de aventura clásica. Sin embargo en el caso del dúo restante, por más amenazadoras que sonasen estas situaciones, el tener cerca a Finitevus hacia que estos peligros se tornasen irrelevantes. El doctor usaba campos de fuerza, levitación y sus brazos de oscuridad para que sortearan cada obstáculo como si este no existiese en lo absoluto. Al poco tiempo se encontraron frente a un par de gruesas puertas de piedra al final del camino que estaban recorriendo con el doctor a la cabeza.

— ¡Es aquí! Detrás de estas pesadas puertas se encuentra el artefacto — exclamó intentando sonar preocupado, pero sin ser demasiado convincente. Wave le dio un segundo vistazo más en detalle al nuevo obstáculo y no pudo evitar notar ciertas irregularidades. Las rendijas de los bordes de la puerta estaban demasiado limpias, como si alguien la hubiera cerrado poco tiempo atrás pero originalmente hubiese estado abierta. La piedra también se veía más seca de lo que uno esperaría en medio de la selva y habían algunos trozos diminutos esparcidos alrededor que claramente se habían separado de la roca hacia no mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?, ¡abramos estas puertas! — vociferó heroicamente el gorrión mientras apuntaba dramáticamente con su dedo —. Y supongo que una vez que salvemos al mundo seré el héroe que se queda con la chica, ¿no? — agregó mirando a Wave y levantando ambas cejas un par de veces de manera sugerente.

La chica se estremeció con una mezcla de desagrado y miedo. Ella solo esperaba que el plan de Finitevus, fuese cual fuese diera resultado…

— No tan rápido Vivens, debemos ser precavidos — lo detuvo el equidna —, recuerda que estamos tratando con una fuente de energía inestable.

— ¡oh sí! ¡Es verdad! Tu primero en ese caso — terminó la caricatura sonriendo exageradamente mientras le dejaba el paso libre.

El equidna se paró frente a la enorme puerta y levantando ambas manos desplegó una veintena de brazos de oscuridad que se apoyaron sobre la misma empujándola con cuidado y abriéndola lentamente. Un sonido estremecedor inundó el pasillo en el que estaban, producto de la fricción de la piedra, pero este lentamente se iba mezclando con un extraño ruido semi galvánico bastante invasivo. Con un estrepito las gigantescas puertas toparon con unos masivos pilares, revelando una enorme habitación circular. La misma tenia detalles circulares en relieve en el suelo, interrumpidos solamente por un sendero que llevaba al centro de la habitación. El techo seguía el mismo patrón, pero en lugar de un eventual relieve tomaba la forma de un cono truncado. Las enormes columnas de roca estaba coronadas por complejas figuras de color dorado, aparentemente de oro, y el suelo mismo de la habitación tenia patrones dorados irregulares y geométricos que hacían recordar vagamente a el circuito de una placa electrónica. Sin embargo lo más notable era lo que estaba ubicado al centro de la habitación. Un altar se erguía imponentemente, resguardando una especie de esfera de energía violeta oscuro. Era una visión extraña ya que parecía ser liquida pero actuaba como un gas contenido dentro de un campo de fuerza que lo obligaba a mantener su forma. Este se arremolinaba violentamente en el centro mientras el exterior emanaba constantes arcos eléctricos de color purpura brillante unos cuantos centímetros por fuera del mismo.

— Diablos, ¡es aún peor de lo que había imaginado! — Exclamó el doctor tratando de sonar muy preocupado— ¡Lo más posible es que ya estemos demasiado tarde para detenerlo!

— Pero, ¡tiene que haber alguna manera de detenerlo! No podemos dejar que todo mobius desaparezca — agregó Wave siguiéndole el juego —. Somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo al respecto aquí.

—Ella tiene razón doctor ario — comentó el gorrión emulando la voz de un héroe de acción clásico —. ¡Este no es el momento para dudar! — terminó mientras caminaba en dirección del artefacto.

— De hecho existe un último recurso… Pero no es algo a lo que creo que queramos recurrir.

— Vamos doctor, no me haga golpearlo para conseguir las respuestas que necesito — rebatió Vivens mientras se le acercaba agitando el puño derecho delante de él cómicamente.

— Muy bien — aceptó este mirando a Vivens inexpresivo —. Yo puedo usar mi magia para contener la energía dentro de esta habitación cuando el artefacto detone, pero para esto necesito reducir el impacto de la explosión. Para ello alguien va a tener quedarse aquí sosteniendo el artefacto con sus manos y usando su propio cuerpo como la pieza final del circuito…

Un momento de silencio inundó la habitación. Wave no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujase en el rostro. Era tan básico y sin embargo tan efectivo.

— Muy bien… — dijo la caricatura mientras se agachaba ligeramente y se cubría el rostro con el puño de manera dramática —. ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Yo me sacrificaré por la tierra! Eh, digo, ¡por Mobius! — Solo les quiero pedir una cosa, recuérdenme como un héroe — agregó mientras cambiaba de postura irguiéndose hasta tirar ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y llevándose la mano izquierda a la frente mientras que estiraba el brazo derecho y agarraba a la golondrina por la cintura. En menos de un segundo la acercó hacia él y la besó ruidosamente.

Wave abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida y alarmada por la situación mientras Finitevus dejaba escapar una leve risa burlesca. De la misma brusca manera el gorrión la soltó y la miró directamente a los ojos —. Ese es un regalo de mi parte, para que me recuerdes nena —. Exclamó con una voz más varonil de lo usual como si se tratase de un héroe de acción. Acto seguido la dejó parada en su lugar algo aturdida mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el artefacto al centro de la habitación. La chica aguantó la fuerte necesidad de escupir que tenía para no arruinar la escena, estaban demasiado cerca como para dejar con una cosa tan simple lo arruinase todo, así que solo se limitó a mirar con odio al equidna que aún se seguía riendo burlescamente.

— Váyanse, ¡no pierdan más tiempo! — exclamó Vivens con su chillona voz mientras sacaba pecho y se disponía a tomar la esfera con las dos manos —. Debo hacer esto solo…

Finitevus se acercó a Wave y creo una burbuja de oscuridad alrededor de ellos que comenzó a levitar, sacándolos rápidamente de la habitación. En menos de unos minutos se encontraron parados fuera del templo. El doctor de repente levantó una mano en dirección de la puerta y apretó el puño violentamente. Un estruendo sacudió todo el lugar haciendo que la chica perdiese el equilibrio y terminase sentada en el suelo. Unos segundos después una densa columna de polvo salió disparada con violencia desde adentro del templo, engullendo al dúo por completo y haciendo que Wave comenzara a toser fuertemente. Con un movimiento del brazo el equidna disipó la misma y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mirando al interior de las ruinas. Más allá de la nueva capa de polvo que habían adquirido por la explosión, estas se veían completamente idénticas como cuando las encontraron. La golondrina se puso de pie lentamente sin despegar la vista de la puerta, rezando para que el gorrión no apareciese repentinamente. Estuvieron unos segundo más de ese modo, pero nada ocurrió. Sin mediar ni una sola palabra el doctor lanzo un Warp Ring abriendo un portal y ambos lo atravesaron.

Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, sentados en el aún destrozado estudio de Finitevus, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, algo incrédulos del hecho de que ese plan realmente hubiese funcionado. Al cabo de unos diez minutos Wave fue la primera en hablar.

— Vaya… eso fue realmente anticlimático ¿verdad? — comentó para romper el silencio.

— Eso no importa mientras haya funcionado — respondió este levantando la vista hasta donde estaba la golondrina —. Y aparentemente así fue, la criatura no ha vuelto aún.

— ¿Crees que realmente murió?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — contestó molesto el equidna —. ¿Ya te olvidaste de cómo fue que lo encontramos nosotros? ¿Cómo habían sido los eventos que lo llevaron allí también? Lo más probable es que se quede allí hasta que algún desgraciado vuelva a cruzarse con él…

— Siento algo de pena por quien sea le toque, pero estoy demasiado aliviada de habernos librado de él como para que realmente me importe — admitió Wave mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación.

Finitevus se limitó a seguirla con su fría mirada sin acotar ni una sola palabra. La chica fue directamente a donde estaban sus cosas y las comenzó a meter una a una en la mochila. Luego la cerró con cuidado y tomó su Extreme Gear que estaba apoyada contra la pared. Realmente tenía ganas de irse, de terminar con esta maldita aventura de una buena vez. Sin embargo al voltear en dirección a la salida se encontró cara a cara con el doctor que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Realmente quieres que hagamos esto? — Preguntó la chica con hartazgo — ¡Me voy a llevar el Receptor aunque no te guste!

— Parece que no has sido colgada suficientes veces de cabeza, ¿no? — replicó este de manera burlesca —. No quiero el receptor, hace unos días aproveché para hacer un clon del mismo, puedes atragantarte con él en lo que a mi concierne.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que…?

— El Warp Ring — la interrumpió abruptamente —. No creas que he olvidado que todavía conservas el que usaste para ir a buscar el informe. Quiero que me lo devuelvas y luego quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista y de ser posible que lo hagas para siempre — acabó sonando bastante violento y amenazador.

Wave había olvidado por completo que aún lo tenía en su poder. Sacó el objeto de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó con desagrado. Por más útil que fuera no tenía realmente razones para enfrentarse a Finitevus nuevamente. El doctor lo tomó en el aire cerrando el puño unos momentos antes de volver a abrirlo y que el anillo se expandiese mostrando un portal —. Esta es tu salida y espero que no te olvides de nada, de otro modo tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir sin ello.

La chica le dio un último vistazo a la habitación, asegurándose de no haber dejado nada detrás. Cuando estuvo conforme se colgó la mochila en la espalda y se aferró con firmeza a su Gear antes de atravesar el portal en completo silencio.

FIN


End file.
